Hidden Shadow
by Jenrai
Summary: A 'what if' Kotor story. Ch.10 up! Mission chewed her lip and pouted. "Well, if they get themselves killed 'cuz I'm not there to bail them out, don't blame me." [WIP] Please R
1. Betrayed

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

"Commander", A figure in black robes and mask called, "what is that?" The Sith Lord pointed.

The commander looked up at the _Defiance _'s tactical display. His eyes widened. "I-it appears to be a light attack craft L-lord Revan."

"And what is it doing near my ship?" Revan hissed, "How did it get past your notice?"

The commander paled and started shaking. "I- I-" Revan lifted a gloved hand and slowly closed it. The commander started clawing at his throat in an effort to breathe, even though he knew it to be useless.

Revan turned to the weapons officer. "Destroy that craft _now._" she ordered. Revan realized she still held the commander in a Force Grip. She released her hold on the now lifeless corpse. Ignoring the body, she turned her attention back to the battle and the planet before her. Revan studied the beautiful world that filled one quarter of the of the viewport. Deep green oceans and swirling clouds, home to some of the galaxy's rarest and prized minerals, Y'fan would make a fine addition to the list of her conquests. Lost in her musings, she felt a surge in the Force. _What? _She concentrated on the feeling. What was it? _It feels like... _something_ important is going to change... something that has to do with me.. _For the first time in a very long while Revan felt a touch of apprehension.

Suddenly the bridge rocked and alarms shrilled. 'WARNING!: HULL BREACHED IN DECK 4, SECTION 6'

_4? That's the crew quarters,_ Revan thought. "Report!" She snapped out.

One of the senior captains turned toward her. "It's that attack craft Lord Revan," he reported grimly, "It came under a blind spot and punched a hole-" Another alarm blared to life. 'INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! SECURITY TO DECK 4, SECTION 2!'

"Seal off deck 5 and 3!" Revan instantly ordered.

The communications officer suddenly cried "Lord Revan! Security reports that it's the Jedi!"

Revan snarled several curses in no less than 10 languages. "How many Sith Masters are on board?" she asked the captain.

The captain closed his eyes a second, praying for whatever soul he had left. He was surely going to die after this bit of news. He opened his eyes and looked at Revan. "Only you my Lord."

_"WHAT?!"_ Revan exploded.

The captain quailed before her. "Masters Veksiel and Etare are leading two of the squadrons and Masters Les'gru, Itahrn and Wanxir are missing."

" '_Missing'?! _What do you mean 'missing'?!" Revan demanded.

"They didn't report for duty my Lord." he explained weakly.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Revan snarled. 3 masters gone missing and no one told her? She couldn't believe such incompetence from her crew.

"T-the c-commander said he would t-take care of it." He answered. Revan seemed to swell with dark power in her anger. The captain waited for the Force Lightning the Dark Lord favored to end his existence.

"What about Sith Knights and Apprentices?" Revan finally asked. There were always a few here and there, serving as aides to the masters.

"There are 3 Dark Jedi and 4 Apprentices currently on board." The captain replied. He didn't feel relieved that he was still alive. If the Dark Lord didn't kill him now, it would be later. _Or the Jedi would._

_7_ _Sith? It's better than nothing,_ Revan thought. "Order them out in the corridors to stop the Jedi." Inside her mask, Revan's lips thinned. She could feel the Force swirling with power. She had to assume that the Jedi would send a dozen or more Jedi Masters to assassinate her. There's no telling who was on that strike team. Revan composed herself for the coming battle. She severely doubted that those weaklings would be able to stop the Jedi.

The communications officer called out in a slightly panicked voice, "The Jedi broke through! They're on deck 3, section 5!" _So it's only me they're after. _Revan thought that they were going to head for the engines first to disable the _Defiance._ _Or maybe they're in a rush. _Revan snarled in her mind. _Curse Les'gru_, _Itahrn and Wanxir! If I live to find out that they ran or betrayed me they'll wish that the Force never existed!!_

--------------------------------------------------

"Lord Malak," the commander said respectfully as he walked up to the Sith.

"Yes, commander?" Malak rasped. This had better be good.

The commander continued, "The _Defiance_ has been boarded by a Jedi strike team. Lord Revan has ordered you to take command and finish the battle while she deals with the Jedi."

"Is that so? Hmmm..." Malak trailed off thoughtfully. "How far away are we from the _Defiance?_ "

The commander barely hid his surprise. Was Lord Malak actually concerned? "Too far to be of any help my Lord." he replied.

"How far until it is in range of our weapons?" Malak asked, ignoring the stupid commander's assumption he wanted to help Revan. He would deal with the commander later, all he needed right now was some well placed shots...

The commander blinked. "The Jedi's ship?"

"No, commander! The _Defiance_ !" He sounded irritated and exasperated.

"T-the _Defiance_ ?" the commander stuttered, wincing inwardly. It was suicidal to get Lord Malak in a foul mood. Apparently he was wrong in Malak wanting to help. He checked the display. "Depending on how many fighters will harass us, 5 or so minutes."

Malak nodded. "Move us into range."

-----------------------------------------------------

They were getting closer now. At first Bastila had been dubious when she was ordered to come along with the strike team. Sure, her Battle Meditation was able to get them past the interdictor's defenses, but she felt it was unnecessary for her to be present. She could have easily got them here from one of the large Republic cruisers. At least she thought so.

_But not the masters._ She felt resentment bubbling up. Bastila had a split second's warning in the Force and managed to barely dodge a blaster bolt. _I have to concentrate! There is no emotion...._ She evaded another bolt, sliced the blaster from the offending hand and stabbed the Sith soldier. _....There is peace._

By the time they were nearing the bridge, Bastila was starting to feel confident that they were going to get through this alive. The floor suddenly heaved and she was knocked to the floor. One of the Knights offered a hand up. She shook her head and picked herself up. What did they think she was? A child?

"What was that?" cried one of the Republic soldiers with the Jedi. The Republic ships had been ordered to leave Revan's flagship alone until the mission had been completed. Had one disobeyed?

Their portable comms crackled to life and the pilot of the ship they had arrived on reported, "Malak is firing on the ship! It's falling apart! Get out of there!" They exchanged grim looks. Or rather the Knights did. Bastila just stuck out her lower lip in an almost-pout.

One of the Knights answered, "We've come too far to turn back." He looked at the soldiers accompanying us. "You start to head back. We'll meet you at the ship."

The soldier shook his head. "We won't abandon you Master Jedi." he said stubbornly.

The Jedi nodded curtly. They had no time to argue. Without another word they spread out and continued towards the bridge... and Darth Revan.

-------------------------------------------------

Revan frowned at the sight outside the viewport. Malak was firing on her ship. She tasted something bitter in her mouth at the thought of the traitorous apprentice. _He will pay dearly for this._ Already, an explosion had occurred and fatally injured more than half her bridge crew.

The door to the bridge opened. Revan turned and saw one of her Dark Jedi and an Apprentice run in, closely pursued by a young Jedi and a republic soldier. Revan could sense 3 more Jedi coming. The Dark Jedi turned and tried to set himself in a stance but the young Jedi (_Padawan?_ Revan guessed)was too quick and she slashed him deep in the side. He collapsed.

The Apprentice had run up almost to Revan before finally getting some nerve to turn and attack the Jedi. The soldier had the bad sense to go after Revan directly. She absentmindedly dispatched him with a brutal Force Choke, her attention on the Padawan. _Where have I sensed that aura before? It reminds me of a battle.. battle.. _It came to her. _Ah! The Battle Meditation Brat Bastila!_

By this time Bastila had slashed the Apprentice with a diagonal swipe to his chest, killing him. 2 more older Jedi came up on either side and a third just arrived. It seems she was emboldened by this for she said in a most arrogant manner, "You cannot win Revan!"

Revan just laughed gently in amusement, shocking Bastila. Revan ignited her saber and assumed a defensive stance. She saw the Padawan's eyes suddenly look over her shoulder and widen a fraction in horror before everything exploded around her.

--------------------------------------------------

Malak watched the _Defiance_ slowly crumble under his assault. The other commanders in the vicinity had refused to fire on Revan's flagship. He clenched his fist in anger. Once he had the mantle of the Dark Lord, they would regret it.

Not many knew that Revan ruled with loyalty. They always thought that she was a empty, heartless monster. Only those in her inner circle knew she took her honor almost to a fault. And she never lied. Malak was totally disgusted with her. He would rule like a true Dark Lord- with fear. And the galaxy will tremble at his feet.

----------------------------------------------------

Pain. Heat. Where were they coming from? Revan wondered hazily. A voice penetrated the ball of fuzziness in her mind. "We have to get through!" Hmm. Was that panic? Where had she heard that voice before? Revan struggled to clear her mind and remember. She realized she was laying face down on something hard. She didn't like laying down on cold, hard floors. She preferred her soft, warm bed. She started to get up with the intention of going to her room, when more intense white hot pain shot through her back and shoulders. She dropped back down.

"She's still alive!" That voice again. Brat.. something to do with a brat..

"We can't get through, Padawan. It's too dangerous.", another voice said. A loud noise. The cold floor Revan's cheek was pressed against started to vibrate. Hmm. Where's my mask? Did I leave it somewhere?

Another new voice said, "The ship's lost her stabilizers! She's falling into the atmosphere!" Ship? "We have to get out now!"

The first voice cut in, concerned but still panicked, "But what about Revan?! We can't just leave her!"

"Calm yourself Bastila, there's nothing we can do." the second voice said. Bastila? Memory started flooding back. Her ship.. The Jedi.. Malak..

Revan struggled for a moment to open her eyes. When she finally managed it, what met them was chaos. A large section of the deck plating was torn open, live power conduits that ran under the deck broken and sparking madly. In addition, a raging fire from the exploded terminals was flaring between her and the Jedi. Only a suicidal idiot would try to get past that. She could barely make out Bastila's face through the flames. It was twisted in agony. Had she been hit?

"But we were supposed to-!" Bastila protested. The other Jedi waved her to silence. "Come Bastila.", he ordered her. _Bastard,_ Revan thought, even though she knew he was right. He started to leave.

Bastila cast one last agonized look at the dark figure at the other side of the maelstrom of fire before following.

When the Jedi left, Revan turned her head slowly and painfully to the right and looked up. Y'fan was completely filling the viewports.

_.....Beautiful planet..... _Revan closed her eyes and waited for that last, final darkness to take her.


	2. Dreams and Visions

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**ether-fanfic:** Thanks. No, this isn't a one-shot. Thanks for pointing out the detail. I'm more used to writing first person. :)

**Sith Lord Darth Revan: **Thank you.

**Kosiah:** Thank you. I intend to build on it. Here's more!

**Data:** Thank you.

* * *

**  
Chapter 2: Dreams and Visions**

Revan was floating in a sea of darkness. _Is this what death feels like? _she wondered. _Kind of disappointing. I was expecting something more grandiose, like dead Jedi berating me or something._ Revan thought. She blinked. She found herself standing next to an outside fountain in a very familiar place. The Jedi Temple. _Oh goodie. So the show's starting!_ She wondered idly who was going to show up.

She heard soft footsteps behind her. Revan turned and saw a boy of about 7 carrying a small spade used for gardening and something wrapped in his outer robe in his arms. Revan felt a rush of familiarity. The boy glanced around guiltily, dropped the robe which emitted a soft 'clink' and started to dig a hole near the fountain.

"Hey! What are you doing there?" A voice called out behind Revan. The boy jumped, dropped the spade and frantically hid his bundle in some nearby bushes. A little girl somewhat younger, maybe 6, walked into the clearing. Revan felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched with fascination.

"What's that?" the little girl asked, pointing to the hole. "Are you going to plant something?" she looked at the boy interestedly.

The boy went red and snapped, "None of your business!" while trying not to glance nervously towards his hidden cargo.

Unfortunately for him the girl's sharp eyes caught the subtle difference in color around the bushes. "What's that thing doing there?" she said, skipping forward and grabbing it before the boy could react.

"Hey!" He yelled in alarm, "That's mine!" He grabbed the other end and tugged.

"I just wanna see!" she replied, tugging back. However, a robe is not a satchel, and improperly tied at that. With the tug, the knots came free, and several large and small, colorful pieces of something that looked like pottery burst out. Silence reigned for several seconds.

The girl gasped loudly. "Is that Master Guert's Qitensilian Bowl?!" she asked, shocked. Revan suddenly sniggered.

"I can explain!" the boy groaned, "Just- just please don't tell!" he pleaded desperately.

The girl crossed her arms in a very business-like manner, "All right then. Explain."

The boy looked uncomfortable. "Did you know what the older Padawans are saying about the Bowl?" The girl nodded. The boy took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "WellIwantedtoknowifitwastrue!" The girl opened her mouth but before she could say anything, he took another breath and continued, "SoIsnuckinhisroomandputagizkainit-" another breath "-thenitjumpedoffandknockedtheBowltothefloor." The boy grimaced in remembrance of the loud noise when the Bowl shattered.

The girl frowned as she concentrated on what he said- 'Well I wanted to know if it was true! So I snuck in his room and put a gizka in it, then it jumped off and knocked the Bowl to the floor.'

She was silent for a moment before asking, "So did the gizka transform into a Master's Lightsaber?" she asked curiously. She had been planning to do almost the same thing, but she knew that active pets were not good to put in a fragile thing like the Bowl. She didn't say this though, it would just make him feel more bad.

"No." He answered miserably. It was unfair. He went through all that for nothing.

"Well, even if it did, the Masters would never let you keep it." she answered. A pause. "You were going to bury the pieces, weren't you?" She accused him. He nodded. "You shouldn't you know. Hiding things will just make things worse later on. Besides," she continued, "do you really think that the Masters won't find out?" She spoke with an air of experience. She had many an encounter with the Masters. It was useless to try and hide.

He grimaced as he realized she was right. "Yeah.." He sighed, "Well, I supposed I should go tell Master Guert and apologize." The girl smiled and nodded. "But you've got to help me pick up the pieces of the Bowl." He eyed the mess, "Since you're the one who scattered it."

The girl chewed her lip, wondering if handling the pieces would include her in the crime. After a moment's deliberation she concluded that _she_ did not break it so she was fine. She nodded "Alright." She bent down to gingerly pick up a largish piece next to her foot. "What's your name anyway?" she asked.

"Malak." He held out his hand.

"Hi then, Malak. I'm Revan." She replied grasping his hand. The scene dissolved and Revan found herself fading back into darkness..

-------------------------------

Murmurs.

Revan slowly became aware she was lying down on something soft. She smiled inwardly as she recalled the rest of her childhood. After that they had been inseparable. She and Malak had been the terror of the Temple, driving the rest of the Padawans -and a few Masters- to distraction.

"Will she be alright?" A high pitched fluting voice said. What?

"We are unsure. She has sustained quite alot of injuries. I'm surprised she's even alive." A second voice said. It was somewhat deeper, but still fluting.

"What sort of injuries?" The first voice asked in concern. _What language is that?_ Revan thought muzzily.

The second person (Was it even a person? Revan wondered) started to describe things in medical terms. Revan quickly got bored.

Where _was_ she? _Bah, I don't care. _Revan went back to where she had been... the Temple...

---------------------------------------

She was back in the darkness. She blinked. Outside again. No fountain this time. _What now?_ she thought. She recognized one of the many gardens around the Temple, with flowers in bloom, a winding pebblestone pathway running though it. "How can they be so blind?!" A very familiar voice burst out from further down the path. Revan followed it. When she rounded the corner she stopped and stared. It was her and Malak again. She was sitting side by side with him on some rocks.

"How could they abandon the Republic to those- those brutal _barbarians_?!" Revan ranted, waving her arms wildly, barely avoiding hitting Malak, who was sitting on a flat boulder next to her.

"Whoa. Easy Revan. You're liable to take someone's eye out if you keep doing that." He said placidly. They had both been recently Knighted, and it seemed Knighthood sat well with Malak. He was less prone to outbursts ever since. But not Revan. In fact, it seemed she was even more volatile than usual._ Of course_, Malak thought, _It could just be the war with the Mandalorians._ If it was, he hoped it would end soon so Revan could get back to normal.

Revan made a disgusted noise in her throat. She got up and started pacing. "Ojesomo, Jateme, Fikewae and Elejia have been wiped out! Iefeev-Nyepl and Wriahaff are under siege, and once they fall, Svuiq-Aogas and Omyete-Ikhoq will be next, maybe even Deralia! Then from Omyete-Ikhoq they can cut off hyperspace supply routes to Seopei-Izha, Unlirs, Ruyado and Etebem. After that-"

"Slow down, Revan! That hasn't happened yet. You can't see into the future. Who knows, the Republic might win this war without Jedi." Malak tried to soothe Revan. He was impressed at Revan's ability to pronounce the list of planets without tripping once. She had always been one for languages. The harder the language, the more interested she was.

Revan stopped and glared. "I may not be able to see into the future with the Force, but I can see it by the tactics and resources the Republic has!" Revan raised her voice at him, aggravated.

"You may have that talent Revan," a gentle voice said softly behind the two Knights, "but it does not mean the Republic will fall. Battles with lesser odds have been won before." They both turned to see an elderly Jedi walk into the garden.

"Master Ioas." Malak greeted, bowing. Revan merely inclined her head. Master Ioas was a quarren, one of the Masters on the High Council. He had been one of Revan's instructors when she had exhibited her extraordinary tactical abilities. When she defeated him several times straight in grueling tactical sims, he had declared he had nothing more to teach her. Darth Revan smirked at the memory.

"You must be patient, young Knight. Remember the Code." Master Ioas counseled.

Revan tensed a moment before she slumped her shoulders with a sigh. "I can't help it Master! All those people suffering and dying...." She trailed off and looked into the distance. Malak knew she wasn't admiring the scenery.

"You must trust in the wisdom of the Council." Ioas said, "Now come. It is nearly time for the noon meal."

Malak perked up somewhat at that. He hoped that it was something Revan favored. She was always in a better mood after she had eaten. "C'mon Revan. Let's get to the mess hall." He started walking on the path to the interior of the Temple. Jedi Revan sighed and followed, Master Ioas walking alongside her. Darth Revan watched them leave.

The scene shifted to a circular room. Tall windows showed Coruscant, shimmering below them. 12 Masters sat in the periphery of the circle, with Revan standing in the middle, Malak on her left. Darth Revan immediately recognized it as the Council Chamber.

"It is unacceptable! Whole worlds are burning! If we don't do anything, there won't be a Republic to defend!" Revan said intensely.

One of the Masters stirred. "We know you grieve for your homeworld, Revan, but please listen-"

Revan cut off the master, "Deralia has nothing to do with my decision! I'm going to fight the Mandalorians, with or without your permission! I know you say that there is a greater evil out there," she said in a somewhat calmer tone, "I promise I'll be careful, but I can't stand just waiting here for something to happen!"

"Impatience is never a good reason for action, young one." another master said, "You-"

"No!" Revan snapped. "I won't stand for this!" Revan turned on her heel and stormed out of the Council Chamber. Malak glanced apologetically at the masters before following hurriedly. Darth Revan walked out after them.

Malak caught up to her at the lift. "Revan, are you sure about this? You need to calm down a bit. The Masters only wish to do what's best for the Republic." he told her.

"You mean leaving countless people open to slaughter for the Mandalorians is what's best for the Republic? I thought you were a Guardian, Malak! How can you let such massacres happen?" Revan said bitterly.

Malak stiffened. "It's not like I wanted such things to happen!" he exclaimed. How can she even think that?

Revan was taken aback momentarily. "I'm sorry Malak. It's just that I'm frustrated at the Council's inability to see the danger. They look so far that they don't see what's in front of their faces." Darth Revan snickered at this. It was quite true. If only they had sent some masters, or even accompanied her themselves, she wouldn't have fallen. They got what they deserved for their blindness.

"It's alright Revan." Malak continued, "I know how hard it is for you. Maybe you should get some rest first before we set out for Taris."

Revan nodded absently, "Maybe I will. It's been-" she stopped and blinked. "Wait. 'we'?"

"Of course 'we'. You think I'm going to abandon you? Who's going to stop you from continuously berateing the military?" Malak quipped.

Revan smiled faintly. When she had gone to offer her services to the Republic High Command, she had let loose a devastating critique about the Admirals' tactical performance. "Are you sure...?" she asked. He nodded firmly. "Alright then. I'll meet you tomorrow morning at 0900. Docking bay 46." She told him. As she turned to leave, everything dissolved, and Darth Revan was once again sinking into darkness.

-------------------------------------------------

"I've never seen anyone heal so fast with such injuries!" Who? Revan struggled to bring her thoughts together.

"Perhaps she is not human, despite her appearance." A vaguely familiar voice said. Where was she?

"No, the tests we ran on her says she is human. Although we did find some strange substances... but it has nothing to do with the healing process." The first voice said. A healer? It was quite possible. Was she in a medical facility? Something was digging into her side uncomfortably. Revan shifted slightly to relieve it.

"She moved!" the second voice said excitedly. "Is she waking?" Revan could sense his bright eagerness. She snorted inwardly. If they knew who she was they'd be terrified she was waking.

"Perhaps you are imagining it. She is still too badly injured to be conscious. Plus, she has been drugged for the pain." Ah. That explained her fuzziness. Revan cast her mind into her body to assess her injuries. And promptly backed out. The healer had been right. She had no business being awake. She reached for the Force, willing it to heal her body faster than it had already been doing. Strange substances? Ha. Content that she was healing fine, Revan went back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Revan waited in the darkness. _Blink. _She was standing in a dark place, the walls carved with strange glyphs and symbols. She recognized the place as the ruins on Dantooine, where she had found the last Star Map. She walked slowly into the interior. There, she saw herself and Malak. She had newly begun to wear the robes and mask that were her trademark, and Malak had shaved his head and received the tattoos of his homeworld, proclaiming him as an adult with considerable status.

"The Darkside is strong in this place. I can feel it's power!" Malak said, taking a deep breath, and reveling a moment in it.

Revan ignored him as she paced, studying the doorway. Finally she spotted what she was looking for- a small picture of a sphere with 3 lines running through it. Reaching out with the Force, she felt a clasp behind it. She waved her hand and activated it.

Malak hesitated before asking, "Is this wise? The ancient jedi sealed this archway. Once we pass through this door we can never go back. The Order will surely banish us."

Revan rolled her eyes inside her mask and continued to ignore him. Only he would question unlimited power. If he did not wish to follow her, he need only say so. She was sill relatively unknown that she could afford to dispose of him without too much fuss about acquiring a new apprentice. And she did not care about those smug Jedi in their belief that the Light was superior to the Dark. Revan entered the room.

"Are the secrets of the Star Forge so valuable? Can it's power truly be worth the risk?" _I had forgotten how garrulous he could be,_ Present Revan thought. Past Revan wasn't paying any attention to what he said. She was enraptured by the Star Map. It's darkness was almost a palpable aura. She was giddy with the power. The last Star Map. Soon the Star Forge would be hers. She didn't care about the warnings that were carved into it's base. The Star Forge was a machine, nothing more. It was not alive. And even if it was, she would bend it to her will.

The scene shifted. They were in a large chamber filled with many wires form the ceiling, curving down to connect with a large, clear, diamond shaped crystal. Present Revan stared at it. She recognized the sifiruku crystal, it powered the Star Forge, acting as a conduit between the Force and the space station. Why did she feel so uneasy looking at it? An airlock opened behind her. She turned and saw herself and Malak enter.

Revan was nearly skipping with glee. As was Malak. All they needed to do now was activate the Star Forge. Revan reached the crystal first. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a smaller version of the sifiruku. Stepping forward, she slipped it into a niche in the crystal. It fitted with a soft click. Suddenly the crystal turned a deep black, and power started running into the wires. Present Revan gasped. She saw dark tendrils reach out for her younger self and Malak, wrapping themselves around them. Revan and Malaks' eyes were glazed in a trance at the power the Star Forge emitted, that they did not notice.

"No!" Present Revan cried out, horrified. She realized now that those warnings that she had blithely ignored were true. The Star Forge was taking her over. It was impossible! How could she have not noticed? She ran forward and reached out, forgetting it was a dream, and made to grab her younger self. Revan's hand passed through her body like a hologram. She watched helplessly as she saw herself being engulfed, a slave to the darkness.


	3. Awakening and Recovery

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**ether-fanfic:** Thanks. I hope you'll like this chap. Don't worry, you'll find out.

**Data: **Hope you like this chapter!

**snackfiend101: **Thanks. As for Revan not being human.. well you'll have to read on to see why I put that line. ;)

**A/N:** I don't know if I need to tell you cuz you're all smart people (:D), but sel- and sul- are equivalent to miss and mr.

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Awakening and Recovery**

Al'tsaar looked down on the female humanoid asleep on the narrow cot, medical sensors attached to various limbs. When the battle overhead had petered out as the Sith retreated, one of the medics in a remote village had rushed in and yelled incoherently about a sentient who was so injured it was unbelievable. Al'tsaar had been doubtful at first. The coastside healers were a half-trained lot at best. Still, he had consented to come and take a look.

He remembered his shocked reaction to the human. Walking up to the bed in which she had been placed, he pulled back the sheet that covered her. His rikkiuan frills had spread to it's full extension, an equivalent to a humans body hair raising. He had never seen such extensive burns and wounds, in addition she had looked half drowned. He had immediately taken her to the best human treatment center on Y'fan, and called in several of his colleagues. It had taken several long hours to stabilize her enough so that treatment could be administered. In truth, they had despaired, thinking that she could not be saved. But they were healers, they had to make the effort. It was a miracle of Y'f that she pulled through.

Over the next 3 weeks she had been monitored closely, until Flieesaw, an expert on human anatomy, could be called in. When he had been informed of her initial condition, and examined her, he had exclaimed that she was an impossibility. She should not have been this well healed. He had then accused the staff of falsifying records.

Al'tsaar and Hirelf, another healer, had convinced him to wait and see. After watching her progress over a week, Flieesaw reluctantly agreed that she was healing at an incredibly accelerated rate. He requested that she be moved to his private clinic on Y'sonnes. After it was granted, Al'tsaar had asked to transfer temporarily as well. He was intrigued at this strange human, he had said. But he also had another reason for wanting to keep an eye on her.

He had told no one, and made sure the backwater healer was silenced, that she had been wearing tattered black robes and clutching a lightsaber in a death grip. Everyone thought she was one of the Republic's soldiers. He had had records forged for her by certain 'contacts'. No one knew Al'tsaar had sympathies toward the Sith. In his opinion, the Republic was stagnating, crumbling like a rotten tree from the inside.

The human moaned slightly. Al'tsaar jumped and strode to the door intending to call out to an aide when she suddenly screamed. He whipped around and saw her thrashing against the sensors. He pounced on her and pinned her arms to the cot.

"Aide!" Al'tsaar bellowed, "Get Healer sul-Flieesaw!!" _Gods, she's strong! _He thought in amazement, struggling against the Dark Jedi.

"No!" She moaned, "Don't... trap... crystal..." She seemed to be in the grips of a nightmare. A hand suddenly appeared in front of him, pressing a hypospray against her neck. Slowly she stopped struggling and quieted.

Al'tsaar breathed a silent sigh of relief as he straightened. He hadn't been sure he would have been able to hold her down another minute. "I had forgotten how strong humans could be." he commented to no one in particular.

The Y'fanese the hand was attached to briskly stepped forward and checked her over. "Mmm. What caused that reaction?" Flieesaw asked.

"I do not know. I believe she was having a dream." Al'tsaar answered.

The other healer nodded. "I see. Keep a sharp eye on her sul-Al'tsaar." he ordered, "She may regain consciousness soon." Without another word, he left.

Al'tsaar pulled a face. As soon as the healer was out of earshot he said, "Arrogant dinko." He got a chair and sat down next to the cot, occasionally checking the sensors, and waited for her to wake.

--------------------------------------

"We can't keep her sedated!" Revan stirred at the voice. _Y'fana._ Revan automatically noted the language. "Too many drugs will ruin her body's systems!" Who was that loudmouth? She had a pounding headache, and noise was not helping.

She recalled her last dream (_or was it a vision?)_ and suppressed a shudder. It was a dream! Nothing more! _But still, I must be wary the next time I see the Star Forge. It doesn't hurt to be cautious. The other two dreams were real memories. Who says the last wasn't as well?_ A part of her said. And if her dream was true... _I will destroy it! Nothing controls the Dark Lord of the Sith!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as a second voice spoke.

"I know what I am doing! In case you have forgotten this patient is under _my_ jurisdiction, you are merely an observer as you stated when you transferred!" Revan took her earlier thought back. _This one_ was the loudmouth.

"Just because she is your patient does not give you the right to pump her full of unnecessary drugs!" the first voice retorted. What? Unnecessary drugs? Revan decided that she had better set them straight, she disliked drugs. And the faster she could shut them up the faster she could get back to sleep. Cautiously she opened her eyes.

She was in a white, sterile room with various medical equipment situated around her bed. Looking out a doorway she could see a corridor and several healers of different species. Right at the moment they were staring into her room. Their focus wasn't on her however.

Revan finally turned her attention to the pair standing over her, totally oblivious to the scene they were making. They were both Y'fanese, tall and slender, with tiny blue greenish scales on their skins. Revan noted with fascination that their rikkiuan frills, flat fishlike-fins with flexible spines which were attached on their temples, were very stiff and pointed out. A sign of anger. Or readiness to attack. The farthest of the pair was carrying a hypo. Revan assumed this was the doctor who she was 'under'.

"I granted your application because you seemed sensible! Now I see I was wrong! I was trained at a highly respected college on Coruscant! _I_ am the qualified medical doctor! Not you! If you persist in opposing me I will resign your application!" the healer almost screeched. He tried to walk past the other healer, but her 'defender' moved in front, blocking him.

"The place you went to may be respected, but that does not mean you shall be as well!" He snarled rather nicely_. He should put more menace in it though_, Revan thought.

The healer seemed about ready to explode. His frills were so stiff Revan thought they would snap under pressure. "Get out! If I even see your face around here I'll-" She decided it was time to intervene. Her headache was getting worse.

"Are you always so pompous?" Revan's sharp voice cut through his tirade like a vibroshiv through water. All eyes turned toward her in shock. She was pleased her voice was still strong after being asleep for.. Just how long _had_ she been asleep? "How can a person get some rest around here? You two are more louder than a herd of rancors in heat!"

The two healers felt their frills curl in embarrassment. The human was right. They were both acting like children. Flieesaw was the first to recover. "I apologize. I was concerned. I have never treated a human with extensive injuries such as yours." he said. He looked at the doorway. The impromptu audience suddenly decided that they had pressing business elsewhere.

The other nodded. "I apologize as well. In my experience too many drugs at once is not desirable for the patient. I am called Al'tsaar. And this," he gestured, "is my colleague sul-Flieesaw. We already know who you are of course, sel-D'tanis." Al'tsaar fervently hoped she would pick up on it.

He had no need to be worried. Revan had sensed his deception through the Force. "A pleasure." she said, "So. What is my condition?" Revan had a fairly accurate idea but it had to be said.

Flieesaw immediately came forward. "Are you in pain?" he asked. He cursed Al'tsaar. Maybe she needed the drug that he had been about to administer before he was interrupted. But her next words banished that worry.

"Nothing I can't handle. I was just wondering when can I leave." Actually she was in considerable pain, but she wasn't about to tell him that and be drugged insensible. He seemed the type to like his patients unconscious.

Flieesaw frowned. "You are in no condition yet to even try to stand." He sat down on the chair that Al'tsaar had placed next to her bed. "You have been in a coma for more than seven weeks." Revan blinked. That was more longer than she thought. "Even if you are healing 50 times faster than a normal human, it will still take time for you to be fully healed."

"I see." Revan said, "But I will make a full recovery, right?" She looked at him keenly. If he said no, she would make him have a small 'accident' and hope for a more competent physician. She knew very well she would recover.

Flieesaw's eyes widened, a Y'fan smile. "If it was anybody else I'd doubt they would wake, let alone say to get used to a bed. Yes, you will make a full recovery. I've never seen such rapid healing." Revan smirked inwardly. Obviously, he'd never encountered a Force adept. "But even so, you will have to work to regain what you lost." Revan nodded. She had expected as much.

"sul-Flieesaw, she needs to rest." Al'tsaar told him. And he needed to tell her about her identity.

"I do feel somewhat tired..." Revan said, putting weariness in her voice. Which wasn't too hard. Flieesaw was immediately concerned and admonished himself and Al'tsaar for tiring her. Revan got impatient at his dithering. Waving her hand as if in unconcern, she said "I'm sure there are others who require your attention.", putting a small amount of Force behind it, "sul-Al'tsaar can take care of me, I'm certain."

Flieesaw blinked, and slowly said absently "Well, there is that Twi'lek in ward nine I've been meaning to check up on..." he looked at his fellow healer, "Make sure she doesn't overtax herself." He nodded to Revan and left.

Al'tsaar was impressed. He knew from certain sources that it was hard to coax someone to do something with the Force without completely overcoming their will. He felt his heartbeat pick up slightly._ She must be a Sith Master._ He thought in awe.

Revan studied him. She was aware that he knew what she had done. "So," she finally said, "D'tanis?"

Al'tsaar did a duck nod, that one uses with a superior. "Yes. Areana D'tanis, a scout for the Republic, stationed on the _Wraith_, which was destroyed over the Loredias Sea. Only a close scrutiny will reveal it to be false." He lowered his eyes, "I had thought it prudent to provide you with an identity of a Republic soldier since the Sith Fleet's retreat." Revan nodded, and he relaxed. "I have your lightsaber in my possession." he continued tentatively, "I do not wish to bring it in anytime soon, you would have nowhere to put it."

Revan looked sharply at him. "Very well." she slowly said, "Keep it safe." she added in warning. Her tone clearly said what would happen if he didn't. His frills fluttered nervously. "Now leave." she commanded, "I wish to rest. And don't try to wake me for any reason." Again putting a small Force compulsion behind it. Al'tsaar nodded his understanding, bowed and left. Revan wriggled and shifted into a comfortable position, ignoring the pain of excessive movement. Reaching out to the Force she slipped into a full healing trance.

It wasn't until Al'tsaar was halfway to the next ward that he realized that she didn't give him her true name. He shrugged it off. Sith were paranoid. _It is not like she is the former Dark Lord of the Sith, _he thought with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------

Revan continued to recover. Kolto treatments combined with Revan's frequent healing trances ensured a steady, rapid recovery. Revan was quite pleased with herself, if a little impatient. 3 weeks later, Revan began her physical therapy. She was disgusted at how physically weak she had become. She could barely stand upright without having to grab hold of something for support. Flieesaw assured her that it was normal, and that she should build up her muscle tissue with daily exercise.

Revan set herself with determination. She would recover and get out of this place. Revan had never been one to frequent the medical wing in the Temple, not even when Malak had been injured during training or a mission. She had avoided it at all costs.

Flieesaw monitored her with awe. Truth, he was even a little frightened at the way she concentrated on recovering. She was almost obsessed.

When Revan felt she was strong enough, she began to exercise the basic katas, slowly building up to more complex ones. After she 'persuaded' Flieesaw to move her to a more private room, she had demanded Al'tsaar return her lightsaber. Using the Force she had easily slipped out unnoticed to practice. Al'tsaar also kept her informed along with recent holonet updates on Sith movements. Apparently after the death of Darth Revan (Revan had fought to keep a straight face at this) the Sith had fragmented momentarily, until Darth Malak had consolidated his power.

Now the Sith were on the rampage, burning worlds for no reason other than they were there. Some were even whispering regret that Darth Revan was dead and wished she wasn't. During the former Dark Lord's reign, worlds that had surrendered or been conquered were treated somewhat fairly. Revan's lips had twitched at this bit of gossip. When she killed Malak and reclaimed her title, they would get their wish.

-----------------------------------------------

An alarm beeped steadily. Revan opened her eyes and blinked at the chrono. Why had she set it? Ah, her latest physical. Revan sat up and pushed the covers away from her. She stretched, luxuriating in the feel of her strength. Revan stood up and walked into the 'fresher. After she had showered, she examined her reflection. Thick, silky dark silver hair trailed down her face just past her shoulders, framing an almost exotic face with high cheekbones. Her eyes looked back at her, pale grey. For some reason, they had lost their Darkside taint while she was fighting for her life. Revan smiled at herself. She had no fear of being recognized. It was one of her many secrets that not even Malak knew.

Revan's mother had been half Sylis. A Sylisian's hair and facial features changed drastically during puberty. Since Revan was only part Sylis, the change had not occurred until she was well past it. Before, her hair was black and her face plain. The only other person who knew was her old Master, whom she had confided in because of a childish fear that she would become ugly. Everyone, including Malak, had thought she wore the full robes and mask because she did not want them to see her Darkside disfigurement. Revan had discreetly encouraged the rumor. It was useful if she needed to escape detection. Like now.

Briskly fixing her hair she dressed and went off to her appointment.

###

"Ah, there you are sel-Areana." Flieesaw greeted her as Revan approached. "Please lay down." he said, gesturing to an examination table. Revan climbed on. Flieesaw started to check the sensors, occasionally asking a question.

"Very good. I've never seen anyone who recovered this fast." Flieesaw praised her, shutting down the equipment. "If all my patients were as motivated as you, I would have an easier job."

Revan sat up on the examination table. She smiled and repressed the urge to Force Choke him as he continued prattling. What was it with healers and 'you're doing fine' speeches? Revan was quite sure there was a separate class all on it's own for teaching how to make a 'reassuring sermon' at every medical school.

"sul-Flieesaw," Revan finally interrupted, "when can I be allowed to leave?" If she had to stay another month in this place she might not be able to restrain herself from killing them all. Except maybe Al'tsaar. That one was useful and sensible.

Flieesaw hummed a little. "I believe you are fit to return to duty. However, you need to be given a full check-up. Then you must fill out several forms.. but that is mere formality. I have no doubt you will be out of here within the week." He checked the sensors over one last time. "You may go back to your room now if you wish."

Revan immediately hopped off the table. If she wished? Did he really think she wanted to stay and listen to his ramblings? "Thank you sul-Flieesaw." she said politely and left. She went around looking for Al'tsaar. If she was going to leave soon she wanted to discuss how to get her offplanet with a new identity.

She found him in one of the casual check-up rooms, looking over a Y'fan adolescent. Revan waited outside trying not to fidget. When he was done he accompanied his patient over to his parent and reassured her that her child was fine. As soon as he spotted her, Revan jerked her head in a slight movement and walked back to her room.

Once they were inside Revan asked him point blank, "How do I get a new identity? One which can stand up to intense background checks?"

Al'tsaar was taken aback. He had thought she would merely take a transport into Sith controlled space and announce herself. "Why? The identity I had made for you is enough to get you even to Korriban."

She waved her hand lightly. "It is of no concern to you." She said, bringing the full force of her mind on him.

Al'tsaar's eyes glazed and his frills went limp. "It is of no concern to me." he repeated dutifully.

"Now, about a new identity..." Revan prodded.

Al'tsaar blinked. What had they been discussing? Oh, yes. His frills waved gently as he thought about her options. "Your best bet would be with the Exchange. They have an extensive network of information."

Revan shook her head. "They would require I join first. I don't deal with criminal organizations." They were parasites in her opinion. She had put in almost as much effort as the Republic to stop them. But unlike the Republic she had just wiped them out without the fuss of 'criminal evidence' or 'trials'.

"It is not required in this instance. Only those who wish the benefits need to join. Smuggling routes, safe havens, permission to deal and such." He told her. "There are many beings who wish to disappear from the face of the Galaxy. New identities are a commodity, though how good it is depends on how much credits you have. Which is not a problem for you." he added with a smile. When Flieesaw said her bills would be sent to the Republic A'tsaar nearly panicked. He remembered her saying she did not want to be dependent on the Republic.

She then gave an anonymous account number. He recalled clearly Flieesaw's reaction. He had never seen frills flutter so fast in surprise. She had told him later in private that the account was for emergencies such as this. This just reinforced his earlier assumption that she was a Sith Master.

Revan nodded thoughtfully. "Can you put me in touch with the Exchange?" she asked. Distasteful as it may be, she had no choice in the matter.

"No, but I know a few contacts who could." he said. "I can get you in touch tomorrow, if you wish."

"Do that." Revan said. As he turned to leave she asked, "Do you know where I can find a place where they make custom armor?"

"I am sorry. I do not know such places. I am no fighter." he said apologetically. "You might ask the contact. I believe he knows how to acquire equipment for those of your.. profession." Revan nodded.

After he left Revan meditated, forming her plans.

Did you read my story? Then please review! 


	4. Endar Spire

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**Data:** Yeah, I always thought that Revan was smart. And it's not smart to destroy a world's resources when you can use them, even if you had the Star Forge. As for deviation, I'm not quite certain. I'm just writing what comes to me. I might go WAY off line later lol.

**snackfiend101:** Well, Revan's more human than not (physically, not including her ruthlessness ;) ), so that even medical sensors didn't register it. My Revan is very secretive, especially when it comes to herself.

**ether-fanfic:** Thanks. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**R:** Thanks.

**Sith Lord Darth Revan:** Thanks.

**A/N:** I apologize in advance if I butchered something in the dialogue and/or situations. I'm tearing apart some things to suit my amusement (and hopefully yours), but at the same time I'm trying to follow the storyline as it intersects with my own. Sadly, I might not remember exact dialogues. It doesn't help if I don't particularly like the level (or certain persons) hehe.  
  
**Warning:** This is an evil Revan. Considering you know that Revan has her complete memories, I think this warning is totally pointless... meh, I'm babbling.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Endar Spire**

Walking down the streets of a busy spaceport on H'rres, Revan's eyes searched for a specific hotel. When she had been released from the medical facility, Revan had immediately put her plans into action. Revan knew that the Sith would not swear their allegiance to her again until she had wrested her mantle back from Malak. The first step in her plan was eliminating Bastila. Even if she regained her fleet the brat would be a danger to her. So either Bastila would join her, or die.

There it was. The Opulent Cloud. Revan casually strode past, then using the Force to see if she was noticed, slipped into the alley behind. Kneeling, Revan expertly sliced the backdoor security lock into the hotel. Avoiding the reception area, Revan took the lift to the 3rd floor. Checking to see if anyone was around, Revan walked down a corridor. When she found the door she was looking for she reached out and probed with the Force. There was one person in the room. Revan smiled and entered.

The room was dark with the lights off. Revan softly walked to the bedroom. There was a woman seated at a desk reading a datapad. She had the same basic features and build of Revan. As Revan stepped into the room, she turned.

"What? W-who are you? What are you doing in my room?!" She asked. She was clearly frightened but hid it well.

"Are you Jamisa Itiri? The one scheduled for transfer to the Endar Spire?" Revan asked casually.

"Yes I am. How do you know me?" Jamisa asked. She felt a chill of dread run up her spine. She began to edge toward her weapons and communicator.

"I know you because you are one of the keys to my plans." Revan remarked. She raised her hand.

"I don't know wh-" Jamisa's eyes widened as she felt something constricting her throat. _A Sith! _She started to struggle against the pressure to no avail. The world went black.

Revan watched as she crumbled. Good. Now for herself... Revan removed a case of semi-permanent make-up from an inner pocket.

---------------------------------

Revan's eyes flew open at the warning the Force was screaming at her. _What the-? _she thought as a loud booming and violent vibration rattled her bed. Revan bolted for her locker and gear as another explosion rocked the ship.

Just as Revan was dressed and ready to head for the escape pods, her door hissed open and her bunkmate Trask rushed in.

"Jamisa!" he cried, "We're being attacked by a Sith battle fleet!" Revan tried not to roll her eyes. _How many times have I told him to call me 'Arcana'? 1000? _"C'mon! We've got to find Bastila!" He grabbed his gear.

"Bastila? Why?" Revan asked. "She's a Jedi. She can take care of herself. I'm heading to the pods."

Trask gaped at her. "Bastila's the commanding officer of the Endar Spire! Well, not really but-"

"All right!" _Malakmouth. _"Let's go find Bastila." _The pods are on the way there anyway_. Revan thought. She drew her blaster and followed him out. Their comms suddenly crackled to life. 'This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicators. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position. All hands to the bridge!'

"That was Carth Onasi!" Trask said urgently. Revan gritted her teeth at the stupid statement. If all Republic soldiers were like this, no wonder they were so easily defeated. If it wasn't for the Jedi... "If he says things are bad, you better believe it!" Trask continued, oblivious to her ire.

As they rounded a corner, they ran into a fierce fight. "These Sith must be the advanced boarding party!" Trask exclaimed between shooting. "For the Republic!" he cried.

_Can he never shut up? _Revan thought, bringing down 3 Sith with precise shots. She had no qualms shooting her people. They were just muscle for the Sith fleet. Continuing on they encountered a Sith and a female Jedi in a fierce duel.

"It's a Dark Jedi!" Trask said. _No, it's the Starlight Entertainers dancing duet!_ Revan thought sarcastically. "This fight is too much for us! We'd better stay back! All we'd do is get in the way!"

Revan shrugged. Fine by her. She watched as the Jedi barely managed to defeat the Sith. Revan sensed a power conduit behind the Jedi. Reaching out to the Force, Revan viciously pulled at it, causing it to explode and instantly killing the Jedi. _One less Jedi to deal with._ Revan thought with satisfaction.

"Damn!" Trask swore, "That was one of the Jedi accompanying Bastila! We could have used her help."

Revan tried to control her temper. Trask was beginning to get on her nerves. When they managed to open the door to the bridge, they were met by nearly half a dozen blaster muzzles. Warned by the Force, Revan dodged. Unfortunately Trask was too slow. He yelped and stumbled.

_Forget the blaster! _Drawing a vibroblade, Revan screamed a bloodthirsty battlecry and lunged, easily dodging blaster bolts. Startled, the Sith fumbled for their melee weapons. Their distraction was fatal.

By the time the last Sith dropped Trask was already limping toward the door to the starboard section. "Bastila's not on the bridge. She must have gone on to the escape pods. " He hesitated and said, "There's something behind here..." Revan could feel someone strong in the Darkside behind it. Before she could say something, Trask opened the door to reveal a Dark Jedi. _Bandon_, Revan's memory supplied. "Damn! It's another Dark Jedi! We don't stand a chance to defeat him! We have to run!" Trask said in a panicked tone.

Revan had had enough. "Oh, I'm sure you have a chance Trask." Before Trask could register what she said, Revan propelled him into the room with Bandon. Reaching out to the Force she hit the door controls, sealing him in with the Sith. "A million to one chance." Revan said, grinning as she felt him die.

She went on. Without Trask to burden her, she easily cut through the remaining Sith. Twice, she received updates from Onasi telling her that Bastila had escaped and that she was the last on board. He tried to give some advice but she ignored it.

After looting a body of a weapon that caught her eye, Revan finally reached the pods.

"You made it!" Carth Onasi exclaimed in relief. He was wearing a jacket of the most sickening shade of orange Revan had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Revan asked suspiciously. No one in their right mind would wear something like that.

Carth smiled. "I'm just another Republic soldier like you." Another explosion rocked the Spire. "C'mon. We've got to get out of here before we turn into space dust."

Revan needed no second urging. She had already crashed in one doomed spacecraft, she wasn't about to be in another. Revan climbed into a pod, followed by Carth Onasi. With a sharp rumble the pod blasted away towards the planet below.

(Author: Yeah, I know, short chapter... But the Spire is so boring! :p Hopefully Taris will be better...)

Did you read? Then please review!


	5. Stranded

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**Sith Lord Darth Revan:** Thanks. Here's more.

**The Silver Serpent:** Thank you. No, this isn't going to be a Carth/Revan fic. I absolutely have no talent for romance lol. And ideas are always welcome. :)

**Data:** Thanks. It was revenge! I always disliked Trask. As for Revan going after Bastila, I thought I made it clear in the first paragraph when Revan thought "So either Bastila would join her, or die." I've (hopefully) clarified that in this chapter. Thank you for the warning. Unfortunately, when a level is boring, attempts to spruce it up can result in screwing it up worse. ;p But I'm trying. Really!

**Sabre:** Here's more!

**NickNova:** Thanks.

**snackfiend101:** Oh wow, when I received your review and saw the link next to your name I thought you had wrote a story! :D And yes very appropriate.

**Darth Arachne: **Thanks. Here's more!

**yeth:** Hehe, thanks. Here's more!

**Warning: **Evil Revan!

:: Alien language ::

**Chapter 5: Stranded**

The citizens of Upper Taris were unconcerned about the Sith. Secure in the belief that the path of non-resistance ensures survival they took the "I didn't see anything so I don't know anything, please don't hurt me" philosophy to heart and avoided the escape pod that crashed into the city like the Rakghoul disease personified.

Carth opened his eyes groggily. He'd been in one too many rough escape pod landings during the Mandalorian wars, but this one topped them all. Removing his harness he looked over to his fellow escapee. Damn. She was out cold. Quickly freeing her, Carth carried her out and laid her down on the pavement. Rushing back into the pod, Carth grabbed whatever gear she was carrying and his own.

Then, burdened with their things and his fellow Republican, Carth dragged her into the nearest building. Luckily, he stumbled upon an abandoned apartment. Carth entered and dumped their belongings in a corner. He then proceeded to try his best to tend to the rather large concussion the woman had sustained.

After he had satisfied himself that she would make it, he rooted through their things. He found a datapad containing her service records, another datapad containing her journal, medpacks, credits, some clothing and personal hygiene implements and a box some 12 inches long and 5 wide. Opening it Carth felt his eyebrows rise. A make-up box. _Just my luck that I get stuck with a vain female._ He thought in amusement. Replacing it, he sat down and started to read her service records. _Let's see. Jamisa Itiri....._

-----------------------------

Revan watched as Bastila fought her way into the bridge. Revan made to reach for her lightsaber but found she couldn't move, she could only stare as Bastila reached out to capture her only to dissolve into black tendrils...

Revan suddenly woke with a small cry. Looking around wildly she noted the alien surroundings and automatically reached for a weapon that wasn't there.

"Good, you're awake." A voice suddenly said. Revan jumped off the bed and whirled around, dropping into a defensive stance. The man in the doorway to the 'fresher backed away a little.

"Easy there, soldier." he said, spreading his hands open to show he was unarmed. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna wake up. You were thrashing pretty bad in your sleep." He stepped into the room.

"I was having a dream." Revan responded. She carefully straightened. She still didn't trust him.

"It must have been one hell of a nightmare." He remarked. "I'm Carth Onasi by the way. I was on the escape pod with you. Do you remember, miss Itiri?"

"Carth Onasi. The one on the communicator. Right. I remember." She looked around and wrinkled her nose. The place stank. "So you know me? I prefer being called Arcana, by the way." Arcana meant 'deep mystery' in Sylisan. Her mother had called her that when she was a small child. Revan thought it appropriate, and gave her no end of amusement. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Well, you've been slipping in and out of consciousness for a couple of days now, so I guess you're still confused about things." Onasi said. "Try not to worry Arcana. We're safe... for the moment." he told her in a reassuring voice.

"I always worry. Especially when I don't know where I am or how I got here." Revan said pointedly. What was it with these Republic soldiers and their useless comments? Was it a prerequisite for recruitment to be mouthy?

He got the hint. "We're in an abandoned apartment on the planet of Taris. You were banged up pretty bad when our pod crashed. But luckily I wasn't hurt badly." he said.

_You bet you were lucky. I would have slit your throat. _Revan thought. She didn't say it out loud however.

"I was able to drag you away from the wreckage and found this apartment." he continued. "By the time the Sith arrived, we were long gone."

"I guess I owe you my life then. Thank you." Revan managed to say, keeping out the disappointment she was feeling. _Blast. Now I can't kill him. _She thought. _Yet._

"You don't have to thank me." he said, dismissing her gratitude. "I've never abandoned anyone on a mission before, and I'm not about to start now. And besides, I'm going to need your help."

"My help?" Revan asked cautiously. Revan never committed herself to do something unless it had a fair chance of success. Unfortunately, even the best laid plans can be skewed by unforeseen situations.

"Taris is under Sith control. Their fleet is orbiting the planet, they've declared martial law and imposed a planet-wide quarantine. But I've been in worse spots." he informed her. But he'd had several veteran soldiers with him, not a young untried girl. Who suddenly looked like she wanted to strangle him. "What?" he asked.

Revan shook her head. "Nothing." She'd caught his stray thought about her being a girl. Revan knew her Sylisan ancestry made her look younger than she was, but she was hardly a _girl._

Carth looked doubtfully at her a moment before shrugging it off. Females. "I read on your service records that you understand a remarkable number of alien languages. That's pretty rare in a raw recruit," he said in admiration. "it could come in handy while we're stranded on a foreign world."

Revan suppressed a snicker. The list of languages on the records were only one small part of what she actually knew.

"There's no way the Republic will be able to get anyone through the blockade to help us." he said in a serious tone. "If we're going to find Bastila and get off this planet, we can't rely on anybody except ourselves."

"Bastila?" Revan said unthinkingly. It was a mistake. Now she had to listen to him ramble about the Brat.

"That smack to your head did more damage than I thought." he said in concern. "Bastila's a Jedi. She was with the strike team that killed Darth Revan," Revan bit her lip to keep from laughing, "Malak's Sith master. Bastila's the key to the whole Republic war effort. The Sith must have found out she was on the Endar Spire and set an ambush for us."

"Yes yes, the Brat is wonderful so on and so forth." Revan cut him off. "Do you know where she is?"

"Brat?" Carth said, amused. "I see you've met her." Revan shrugged. "I believe that she was on one of the pods that landed on Taris. For the sake of the Republic we have to try and find her." he said.

"Fine then. Let's go look for Bratila." Revan said impatiently. She wasn't keen on 'rescuing' the Jedi for the Republic, but for herself. Bastila would make a fine apprentice, and if she couldn't turn the Brat her death would be a great blow to the Republic. Both morally and in the war effort. Revan hoped Bastila was alone so she didn't have to deal with another Jedi. _Then find a ship, break out of the blockade, and hopefully dump Onasi out an airlock._ Revan thought in amusement. _I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy in the near future._

"Bratila? You know it's not nice calling people names." he said sternly. Revan could see him struggling not to grin. Getting himself under control he continued, "While you were out I did some scouting around. There are some reports of a couple of escape pods that crashed into the Undercity. That's a good place to start."

"The Undercity?!" Revan exclaimed. During the Mandalorian war Revan had stopped here briefly for supplies. She remembered the stories of the Undercity... and how dangerous it was.

"I see you know about the dangers." he said. "We should be prepared before we head there. It won't do Bastila any good if we get ourselves killed."

"The faster we can find Bratila the faster we can find a way to get off this stinking ball of rock." Revan said, starting to rummage around in her pack. She checked her 'make-up kit' first to see if it was still there. She had a small worry in the back of her mind that Onasi had tampered with it. Revan breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw the lock to the inner box holding her lightsaber still in place. Taking the box and pulling out a change of clothes she headed for the 'fresher.

###

20 minutes later feeling refreshed in clean clothes, her lightsaber safely hidden under her armor Revan was ready for almost anything.

Carth was waiting for her. Handing her a blaster and the vibroblade she had picked off a Sith corpse, he said "We can use this apartment as a base. If we get separated, head back here. And remember to keep a low profile." he warned. "I've heard grim stories of Dark Jedi interrogation techniques. They said they could even wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity!"

Revan merely nodded and refrained from rolling her eyes. She knew a lot more about interrogation techniques than he would ever know.

Stepping out they were immediately treated to the sight of a Sith patrol confronting a pair of Duros. One of the Duros protested the treatment and was shot for his insolence. Unfortunately, the Sith officer spotted them. Before he could bring his blaster on them Carth had nailed him and Revan reduced the battle droids to scrap metal.

:: Thank you human. :: the Duros said, :: Poor Ixgil, he shouldn't have talked back. ::

:: Just stay out of my way. :: Revan said warningly in his language. :: Please. :: she added as an afterthought.

If he was surprised she could speak his language he didn't show it. :: Of course, of course. :: he said. :: I will get rid of the bodies. Again, I thank you human. :: He bent down and started dragging the Sith officer away.

Walking down the corridor towards the elevator, they were accosted by a Twi'lek vendor. After declining to buy something Revan managed to coax some information from him. Apparently, no one with authorization papers could pass the guard to the Lower city. There was a rumor however, that the guard was lazy and didn't bother checking papers, passing Sith patrols without question. Carth thanked him as they left. They discussed this piece of news on the elevator.

"Do you think it's true?" Carth asked.

"Only one way to find out." Revan said as she got off. She stopped a moment to ask directions from a protocol droid wandering around.

Upon reaching the elevator to the Lower City, the Sith guard immediately demanded their security papers and noted that they weren't a Sith patrol then ordered them to leave. Revan began to draw on the Force when she felt another Force presence close by. Revan froze, and threw up her strongest shields. Damn, she forgot there was a Sith base nearby! Revan did not want to be noticed, for the moment at least, until she had Bastila firmly in her clutches, one way or another.

"Arcana?" Carth asked in concern. She looked like she was zoning out.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Revan said. They had to find another way, she didn't dare expose herself this close and alert whoever that was that there was someone Force trained in the Upper City. Revan knew anyone assigned to such a poor planet would be stupid enough to believe it was a Jedi and would initiate a total lockdown and remove that guard with someone more tougher to pass. Revan was confident in her abilities, but she didn't go out of her way to make things harder for herself in the long run.

"We need some Sith uniforms." Carth muttered. He was at a loss. How were they going to acquire Sith uniforms short of joining them?

"Let's head for the Cantina." Revan decided. Cantinas were good places to gather information. Beings who had one too many drinks tended to loosen their tongues. Revan had had to dispose of several officers that way. She didn't think it would be any different here.

"The Cantina?" Carth frowned. "I don't think you should go there." He couldn't imagine a frail woman like Arcana going into a rough place like a cantina.

Revan ignored him and set off at a brisk trot, leaving Carth to trail behind her.

Did you manage to read though it? Hated it? Liked it? (Author: I didn't think it was possible, but it seems this chap was worse than the Spire! ;; Didn't help that I hate Taris. -sigh- ) Please review!


	6. Duels and a Party

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**Sith Lord Darth Revan:** Thank you. Here's more!  
**  
Darth Arachne:** Thank you for thinking it is. Here's more!  
**  
snackfiend101:** But sometimes those that read a lot are the best writers! ;) And yes, writers who block reviews are silly. ;p  
**  
ether-fanfic:** Thanks. Yeah, Carth's so suspicious he'll probably be shocked when he finds out it's justified lol.  
**  
Douglas Fett:** Glad you like my Revan, Doug. Since she's basically me in a sense, if you haven't guessed. :)  
**  
stupid-gizka:** Thanks. There's more Carth paranoia coming up! :P Oh, and interesting pen-name!  
  
**Warning:** -terrified random Sith officer- "E-evil Revan coming through! Make way!"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Duels and a Party **

When they approached the Upper Cantina they noted the Sith guard at the entrance. Carth began to fidget nervously, but Revan just casually strode past. Carth marveled at her composure and followed.

When they entered Revan whispered to him, "Let's split up. We can collect more information that way. Meet you back at the entrance in 3 hours."

Before Carth could answer she had disappeared into the crowd. Damn. He was beginning to see that woman was so unpredictable. Making his way to the bar he half-heartedly tried to strike up a conversation with one of the customers. The man just eyed him, made a loud comment on his clothing, and ignored him. Carth sighed. It was going to be a long 3 hours.

After Revan had left Carth she sorted her priorities. If they were headed for the Undercity they needed better weapons. She was confident that she could handle anything with her lightsaber, but with Mr. Republic hanging around her that ruled out that possibility unless it was a life or death situation- for her. So they needed credits.

Locating the pazaak area, Revan purchased a deck from an old man. Within an hour, Revan had cleaned out most of the players. After she had defeated the local champion card shark, the rest had refused to play her. So, considerably richer than when she came in Revan went looking for her next target: a Sith officer. Carefully noting the cantina patrons' behavior, she concluded that a young man sitting near a corner to be one.

Walking over she slid into the chair opposite of him. "Hey there." she greeted in her most sultry voice. "You look rather lonely. My name's Arcana." She smiled silkily at him.

The Sith officer goggled a moment, opening and closing his mouth before forcing out a "Hi. Y-yun Genda." He coughed a little. "I'm surprised you're even talking to me. Most of the locals don't like us Sith here." he said in a more normal voice, never taking his eyes off her.

"I'm not a local." Revan said, then feigned surprise. "You're a Sith?"

Yun nodded. "Not a local huh? An offworlder? I bet you're even more angry, stuck on an alien planet." He fully expected her to get up and leave.

She surprised him with her next words. "No, I'm not angry. After all, you were just doing you're job. The locals aren't much fun though."

Yun brightened as he realized he wasn't going to be shunned. Perhaps he had a chance to hit it off with her? "Yeah, can't they see that they have to make the best of things? It's not like most of us wanted to be stuck on this backwater planet." he said.

"You have a pretty positive attitude!" Revan practically gushed at him. She was making herself sick.

Yun seemed to puff out with pride. "Yeah! That's it! It's all about attitude!" he said proudly. He looked at her. "Hey, most of us junior officers are going to have a party tonight to blow off some steam. We're gonna go directly from the base, we aren't even gonna lock up our uniforms I bet." he said jokingly. "D'you wanna come?" he asked hopefully.

_Perfect._ Revan thought. "Of course I'd be happy to come!" Revan beamed at him.

_Yes! I have a hot date! Nordo is gonna be so jealous! _Yun thought. "Great! Here, let me show you where it is." Yun uploaded a map and marked it on her datapad. He looked at the time. "It's nearly time for my shift at the base. Don't be late!" he said, getting up and waving to her.

"I'll see you there." Revan told him. When he was gone she checked her chrono. She still had a lot of time left before meeting up with Onasi. She suddenly sensed a bubble of excitement further in the cantina. Curious, she followed it. Stepping into a large room, she overheard a young couple discussing something. Stepping closer she listened. _A dueling arena hmm? _Revan watched on a vidscreen as one of the duelists dropped his blaster and was shot by his opponent. Revan snorted. If this was the standard duelist, it should make for easy credits. Revan made her way to the Hutt that was in charge.

###

As Carth waited by the entrance he was starting to get worried. He checked his chrono._ She's late. _He thought. After waiting for another 10 minutes Carth decided to go look for her. Wandering around he noticed a distinct lack of people than when he first entered. _Where is everybody?_ He thought. He suddenly heard a loud cheer from what he was told to be the dueling arena.

_Maybe Arcana was watching and forgot the time._ he concluded. Entering, he searched around in the crowd. Another cheer caused him to look up at a vidscreen. He froze in horror. _Arcana_ was one of the duelists in the arena! She was fighting an old man with a double bladed vibrostaff. Carth watched tensely as the battle progressed.

Finally she was able to get past his defenses and knocked him off his feet. Her blade descended and for a moment Carth thought she was going to kill him, but the vibroblade stopped just in time. The camera recording the fight zoomed in, and everyone saw not one drop of blood from where the vibroblade just touched. The crowd went wild. It was an amazing feat of control. The announcer was ecstatic.

###

Exiting from the arena, Revan spotted Carth, waiting rigidly for her. "A good fight Marl." she said to the old man, "I'll be seeing you around."

"Goodbye, Stranger." Marl said, calling her by the name she had adopted for the duel ring. He watched her leave. _A very dangerous fighter that one. _Marl thought. He could still see the feral glint in her eyes when they fought. He had known then he had no chance, but he still tried. He suppressed a shudder as he recalled the fight. She had been toying with him, making it seem that they were equal in skill when she could have wiped him out in the first minute.

"What were you thinking!" Carth burst out as soon as Revan was in hearing range. "You could have been killed!" he continued in agitation.

"Relax. There's an energy suppressor around the ring, the fights aren't lethal." she calmly told him. She walked up to Ajuur the Hutt and collected her winnings. "Let's go get a drink." she told Carth, who could only stare and follow. He'd never met anyone quite like her.

Grabbing a couple of drinks she led him to a corner table. Sitting down, she began to tell him about the Sith party.

"I can't let you go alone!" Carth said, interrupting her. He felt uneasy. _More like useless, _he thought honestly to himself. Arcana was the one who was doing everything while he just tagged along.

Revan was aware of what he was thinking. "I can take care of myself. It might even be fun!" Revan grinned at Carth's expression. "While I'm at the party, you go and purchase some things we need. Medpacks and some new weapons maybe." she said. "As you said, we need to be prepared." Digging into her pocket, she removed a sizable amount of credits and handed them to him.

"Where did you get this many credits?" he asked in amazement. "Certainly not from dueling!" Did she pick some unsuspecting noble's pocket?

"I'm a fair pazaak player." she simply said. "So. I still have some time before the party. Tell me about yourself Carth." she abruptly asked.

"Me?" Carth said in surprise.

"Yes, you. I don't see another Carth Onasi around here. Do you?" she said, mimicking looking around for something.

"Funny." Carth said. He thought a moment. "Well, I've been a star pilot for several years now. I've seen more wars than I ever want to see. Hell, I didn't want to see any wars!" He sighed sadly. "I fought in the Mandalorian wars before all this." He looked up at Revan and clenched his fist. "But even with all that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash! Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless."

Revan felt her anger rise. "You mean when they had fallen under Malak!" she retorted, with effort she managed to control her temper. "The massacres started only when Malak took the mantle of Dark Lord!"

Carth's hand tightened on his glass as he eyed her suspiciously. Why was she defending them? He said icily, "Revan or Malak, I don't care. They're both Sith." He lowered his voice to a pained whisper. "My homeworld was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. They bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing the Republic could do!"

Revan sensed his intense guilt, it radiated off him in tidal waves. "You're talking like it was your fault somehow." she remarked neutrally. "Like you failed."

"It shouldn't be my fault! I did everything I could! I followed all my orders and did my duty!" Carth's voice was rising with every word.

"Keep it down!" Revan hissed. What was he trying to do? He's the one who cautioned her to keep a low profile!

"That shouldn't mean I failed them! I didn't!" Carth said in a broken whisper. Carth remembered watching in horror as Telos burned, Sith ships firing down on the planet. Revan's voice cut through his memories.

"Them?" Revan raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean the people of your homeworld?" Revan could clearly sense his pain. _Family, I bet. _she thought.

"Yes. No... no. T-that's not what I meant." He said distractedly. "I mean.." he sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not making much sense. You probably mean well with your questions, but I'm just not used to talking about my past. At all. I'm more used to taking action... Keeping my mind focused at the business at hand."

"So you can forget about remembering?" Revan asked with a smile.

"Maybe... I don't know." Carth drained his glass. "Let's just do what we're supposed to do. If you have more questions ask them later." Carth hoped she would forget, but he had a feeling that she wasn't the type to forget easily.

Revan glanced at the time and stood up. "I better get going then. I'll meet you back at the apartment once I have the uniforms. Don't try to spend all the credits, hmm?" she said in parting.

"I'm not an excessive spender." he grumbled to himself as he followed her lead. He had seen an equipment shop on the way here. Might as well see if they had anything useful.

###

Revan made a quick stop at an obscure clothing shop and bought some semi-nice clothes. She would have rather wore her customary Sith robes, but unfortunately they could only be made by the Star Forge... She frowned as her vision of what the Star Forge had supposedly done resurfaced. _Perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing my robes are gone, _she mused.

Checking her map Revan headed toward the lift to the Northern Section of the Upper City. As she approached, Revan noted two thugs pushing around an old man. She was about to walk by when she heard the name of the local crime lord, Davik Kang. Apparently the old man owed Davik some money.

Revan detested petty crime lords at best. But this petty crime lord was part of the Exchange. Revan drew her vibroblade and attacked the thugs. The first was down before the second noticed a vibroblade swinging towards his neck.

"Oh, thank you kind stranger!" the merchant said gratefully. "I should have listened to my wife when she said borrowing from a crime lord is bad business."

Revan ignored him and looted the thugs. Taking whatever of value was on them, she turned and said, "Now, give me your credits."

The merchant stared at her in disbelief. "Y-you're robbing me?"

"Think of it as payment for services rendered. Unless you want me to complete what they started?" Revan smiled warmly, but her eyes glinted coldly. The merchant blanched and shakily took out his credits, handing them to her.

"Pleasure doing business with you. And make sure you listen to your wife next time, she seems like a sensible woman." Revan said politely. She turned and continued on her way.

The old man stared after her, as soon as she was out of sight reaction set in and he sat down on the ground, staring at nothing in shock.

###

Carth walked out of Kebla Kurt's Equipment Emporium. Undoubtedly she had the best equipment shop in the Upper City, but it was sadly lacking. The Sith quarantine had severely limited what every store had to offer. Kebla had been grateful even for the few grenades Carth had purchased. At least he had been able to get some information about conditions in the Lower City.

Carth headed for the other end of Southern Upper Taris. Kebla had informed him of a medical facility run by a kindly healer by the name of Zelka Forn that didn't sell medical supplies at impossible prices.

Entering the facility Carth immediately noted the assistant. Carth had a gut feeling that he was one to stay away from. Further in Carth spotted an elderly man in white checking some equipment. Approaching he asked, "Zelka Forn?"

The medic looked up. "Yes? May I help you? Are you in need of healing? I can treat anything except the Rakghoul disease." Zelka asked, even though it was evident that the man was healthy.

"Rakghoul disease?" Carth asked, curious.

"It's a disease rampant in the Undercity." Zelka explained, "People who are infected turn into mindless monsters in a short time."

"Is there a cure somewhere?" Carth asked. Now they needed to be even more prepared if they were going to the Undercity.

"Well, there was a research center that claimed it was close to developing one, but the Sith took it over." Zelka said bitterly, "It's rumored that Sith patrols carry the serum with them when they go down. Those selfish.." Zelka suddenly snapped out of it. "I would appreciate it if you didn't repeat that." he said nervously. "Is there something you need?"

"I see. Well, I was told that you sell medical supplies without outrageous prices." Carth said with a slight smile. He liked this Zelka Forn already.

"Ah. Of course. Let me just get our inventory here.... It's not expensive, just enough to keep this facility operating..." Zelka went to his desk and rummaged around for the datapad. It had been some time that somebody wanted to actually purchase something since Zelka gave healing for free.

While waiting for Zelka to finish searching Carth let his eyes wander around. A small piece of metal wedged in between a set of doors caught his eye. Walking closer Carth breathed in sharply. The piece of metal was a Republic Rank insignia! Reaching down Carth tugged it free, triggering the door to open.

Carth stared though the open doorway at the bodies in the treatment tanks. "Hey! what are you doing there! That's a restricted area!" Carth turned to see Zelka rushing up to him, fear and nervousness in his eyes.

"I recognize these men! They're Republic soldiers." Carth told him, and waited for an explanation.

Zelka blinked. "You- you recognize them?" he asked hesitantly. Carth nodded. "Then you must be with the Republic!" Zelka said, relieved. "Ever since the battle overhead, people have been secretly bringing these men to me. I shudder to think what would the Sith do if they ever got their hands on these men. Or me if they find out..." Zelka shivered.

"Don't worry, Zelka. I'll never tell, your secret is safe with me." Carth assured him. "It's good to know these men ended up in compassionate hands. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Zelka relaxed. "No, I'm afraid not." he said sadly. "They are beyond anybody's ability to heal. All I can do now is make them comfortable." Carth nodded, feeling a pang in his heart. Zelka sighed. "But you didn't come here for these soldiers. I have our inventory, come this way." Zelka shut the door and led Carth to another room.

After purchasing some medpacks and giving some extra credits (under Zelka's protests) Carth started to make his way back to the abandoned apartment and wondering how Arcana was doing, when he spotted an old man sitting on the ground. He seemed to be sick.

Carth walked over and asked, "Hey, are you all right? There's a medical facility over there," Carth gestured, "I can help you there if you want...?"

The old man blinked and looked up at Carth. "No." he said numbly. "I'm not hurt. I'm just going to die when Davik doesn't get his money."

"Davik? You owe a crime lord money?" Carth asked. That was bad, criminals didn't like late payments.

"Yes." The old man continued. "Davik already sent two thugs to collect, but this young lady killed them and...and then _robbed_ me!" He started to cry as his predicament finally hit home.

"Young lady?" Carth asked blankly. Against two thugs?

The old man described her. Carth just stared when he was done. _That sounds like Arcana! No, it couldn't be... could it?_ Carth thought in shock. "How much do you owe Davik?" Carth finally asked.

"100 c-c-credits...." the old man sobbed. Carth counted out 120 credits and handed it to him. "W-what? You're just giving me 100 credits?" he asked in amazement.

"120." Carth corrected, "I don't like to see people lose their life over a few credits that were stolen from them." Carth added.

The old man stared at the credits, then impulsively hugged Carth in gratitude. "Thank you! Thank you! You've saved my life!" he rushed off to contact one of Davik's collectors.

Carth watched bemusedly. Then he frowned at the description the old man gave him. He couldn't ignore it. _First she thinks going to a Sith party fun, then defends Darth Revan, now this._ Carth thought.He would watch Arcana very, very, carefully. He would never be betrayed again. Never.

###

Darth Revan, soon-to-be-Dark-Lord-once-again, and future Ruler-of-the-Galaxy, was bored. There was no other word for it. _You would think that Sith officers would find better entertainment than their own voices._ Revan thought in irritation as Yun Genda lamented about the lack of opportunities for advancement in a stupid backwater planet like Taris.

Sarna, another officer, was sitting across the room complaining about a local who had leered at her and how she had 'disciplined' him. It would have been interesting if not for the fact that Sarna kept on repeating the story every 5 minutes. After the fourth retelling even her boyfriend was fed up.

At first Revan thought it would be an interesting night, it certainly had been for the first half hour. It had quickly palled with the repetitious noise (Revan refused to call it music at this point) and petty problems at the Sith base.

And there was the small fact that Revan was so far one of the more attractive females at the party. Most of the males who were unattached, and a few who were, kept on eyeing her, causing the females in turn to shun her. It would have been amusing if they left her alone, but the males had other plans. When Revan had got up to get a drink she was immediately followed by a jealous Nordo, who tried to pin her to the wall and kiss her. If it wasn't for Yun's timely intervention, Nordo would have been a smoking corpse on the floor with a dose of Force Lightning.

_Enough of this. _Revan thought. Turning to Yun she asked in a loud, simpering voice, "Is it true only Tarisians can handle Tarisian Ale?" Using the Force Revan reached out and gently prodded his desire to impress her and contempt for Tarisians. Hopefully her active Force use wouldn't be noticed.

Yun frowned. "Of course not!" he said in an arrogant manner, "That's just a rumor they started so they can keep it all to themselves! I'll prove it to you." he added. At his last words, Revan reached out and implanted competitiveness in the rest of the males.

"Here now Yun, ya know very well _you _canna handle it!" Nordo taunted and laughed, "Me, on th' other hand, can." he added with a leer. Revan smiled slightly, which only caused his leer to widen.

"Ha! You can only handle Alderaanian Ladies' Wine, Nordo!" another male officer said with a sneer.

Before everything could explode, Revan interjected smoothly with a touch of innocence, "Why don't you have a contest on who can handle the most Ale? I'm sure you tough men would be able to handle it. I don't think any ordinary woman could." she added, batting her lashes. She didn't need the Force to coax the females' outrage and contempt of her.

"If you're going to have a contest, count me in! It's not only men that can handle Tarisian Ale!" Sarna said, glaring at Revan. There were echoes of the same sentiment from the rest of the female officers.

"It's decided then! We'll have a contest!" Yun said, grinning. He was confident he could out-drink everyone. "We don't have duty tomorrow anyway."

And so it began. Within minutes, everyone was passed out on the floor. Revan casually got up and started rooting though the bedroom. Locating a locker, she found several Sith uniforms that had been thrown in. As she picked them apart and took one for herself and Onasi, something told her to dig deeper into it.

In doing so, she found a neatly folded black bundle at the bottom. Sith robes. Eyes widening in delight, she took it out. It was even made for a female, with a few adjustments it would fit her fine. Revan suddenly frowned. Whose was it? Certainly not one of those idiots sprawled on the floor. Stuffing it in her pack with the uniforms, she walked back out. Locating Yun in the mass of bodies, she roughly shook him.

"Wha? Whazzit?" he mumbled drunkenly.

"Whose apartment is this?" Revan asked.

"Berowngd ta Phrentsh Shi- Shilsasssss..." he said starting to nod off.

"Where is she now?" Revan asked, shaking him up again to make sure he didn't fall asleep.

"Dehd. Gov' dhint lhyk herr shwepin wiv Kh-" Revan had all the information she needed. She dropped Yun back down to the floor where he promptly curled up and went back to sleep.

Revan walked out and headed back to the apartment, wondering if Onasi had the wits to act like a Sith, or if those officers were a prime example, no wits at all. Revan smirked. _Won't be hard for him then._

Did you read? Then please review!


	7. Lower City

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**Kosiah: **Glad you liked it. As for Revan's ancestry, I put it there because I find it somewhat unbelievable that the Jedi could have wiped out all the info concerning her and that she could not be recognized by anyone after she was captured(in the game), much less that she never fell into the Jedi's hands in my story. This is just my little explanation on it. Of course, I might add something about it later if I get slugged by inspiration or something. :)**  
snackfiend101: **Meh, you won't know if you don't try! :P And thank you, I love my Revan very well too lol, since she's based on my Darkside.**  
Sith Lord Darth Revan:** Thanks.**  
Data:** I appreciate your comments and suggestions as usual... I will keep them in mind, if I can plug the holes in my memory! ;p I'm trying to make her more subtle and manipulative without seeming to be doing so, but it's not as easy as it looks.**  
Darth Arachne:** Thank you.**  
thesnowman:** I'm glad you reviewed. :) Thanks.**  
yeth:** oooh. -cringes- Brokened compy. Glad you liked the chapters. Lol, it's the nefarious effect of Tarisian ale! :D He just said the owner of the robes were dead.

**Arcana/Revan: **-broods at the author's inability to get her into an interesting situation- Manipulation is fine... but I want to kill something while I'm at it!! -turns to readers- Please give her ideas since she doesn't want any of mine! -stomps off angrily-**  
Jen: **Um.. -shrugs-

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lower City**

"It's too tight!" Carth complained as he struggled to put on the armor of the Sith uniform.

Revan snickered and said, "Well, it was the only one in your height." She walked around behind him, adjusting her own armor a bit. Then she reached over and yanked at Carth's armor, causing him to yelp a little. "It's not my fault you're fat." she said while tightening the clasps of the armor.

"I'm not fat!" Carth said in indignation. He shifted and rolled his shoulders, trying in vain to settle the armor.

"Well, at least you'll walk stiff enough." Revan laughed. "Let's go already. And remember, I'll do the talking."

"You? Why you?" Carth asked, picking up his weapons and holstering them awkwardly.

"You don't have that menacing air about you that Sith have." Revan told him. "You scream 'Republic!' over a mile away."

"Oh, and I suppose a young lady like you can?" Carth asked. The image of the old man sobbing on the ground came back strongly to him. He suddenly eyed her in suspicion.

Revan picked up on his suspicion but ignored it. "You'd be surprised at how menacing I can be." she answered him flippantly.

"As menacing as what?" Carth asked.

"Why, as menacing as-" Revan whirled on him, suddenly twisting her face grotesquely and snarled, "-_Darth Revan!_"

Carth jumped back and had his blaster out before he knew it. Blinking, he angrily replaced it. "Damn it, don't do that! I almost killed you!" he said, shaken. He was a little frightened at how easy and naturally she had done her 'act'.

Revan laughed at his discomfiture while picking up a blaster and her vibroblade and attaching them to her belt. "Well, let's get this show started." Putting on the helmet and shouldering a pack, Revan strode out of the apartment strutting like she owned the Galaxy.

Carth fumbled with his own pack and helmet, trying to match her stride as he hurried after her. He finally settled for a stalking-like gait, wishing that the armor didn't pinch so much.

###

"Another patrol heading to the Lower City?" the guard said in a bored voice as he activated the door. "Be careful down there. Those swoop gangs have no respect for authority. They shoot everyone on sight, even us." Revan nodded and walked into the elevator followed by Carth.

"That was easier than I expected." Revan noted as she stepped out. When she had been in control, such lax security had never been a problem.

"The easier, the better." Carth said. He started to remove his armor.

Revan shrugged, turned her back to him and removed her armor as well, careful to keep her lightsaber out of sight. She then put on her usual armor and put the Sith uniform in her pack. "Um, Arcana?" Carth's voice said behind her. "Some of the armor latches in my back seem to be stuck... Cou- could you please loosen it?" Revan turned and nearly burst out laughing. His head was in the armor, while one of his arms was sticking out half-way while the other was out already and twisted behind him tugging at a clasp. Snickering a bit Revan undid the clasps and helped pull the armor off him. "You should have loosened them first." Revan told him, stuffing the armor in his pack.

"Pardon me if I don't know how to dress like a Sith." Carth said as he put on his combat armor and repositioned his weapons comfortably.

Rounding a corner they were treated to a sight of a group of Hidden Beks and Black Vulkars squaring off against each other.

"You Beks bantha fodder! Brejik will kills Gadon and take Lower City! Black Vulkar will rule!" The leader of the Vulkars snarled in what he believed to be a threatening way. Unfortunately his lack of grammar made it somewhat comical to Revan.

"Gadon's not dead yet! Brejik and Vulkars too stupid to find a way to kill Gadon!" the Rodian Bek said proudly in slightly better grammar. The Black Vulkar snarled in rage and drew his weapon.

"I don't think we should get involved." Carth whispered to Revan.

The Beks may have been more educated than the Vulkars, but they were no match for their brute strength and viciousness.

The Vulkar leader said in satisfaction, "That teach you to not mess with Black Vulkars!" He looked up and spotted Carth and Revan. "What? Strangers? This Black Vulkar territory now! Get them!" ordered the rest of his gang mates.

"So much for not getting involved." Carth said as he quickly drew his blasters. Revan didn't respond as she was to busy dodging blaster bolts. Snapping out her own blaster, Revan shot a Vulkar rushing towards her while Carth took down the rest.

"That was fun." Revan remarked. She wondered if every Vulkar they would meet would act the same. Considering her luck, it would be.

"This must be the gang war Kebla told me about. The Black Vulkars and Hidden Beks are swoop gangs that are in a war for control of the Lower City." Carth said in a helpful voice.

"Kebla?" Revan asked with a slight tilt to an eyebrow.

"She runs an equipment shop in the Upper City. She told me about them." Carth explained.

"And when were you going to share this piece of information with me?" Revan asked.

"It, uh, slipped my mind." Carth said, embarrassed. He had been occupied about finding the Republic soldiers and the old man on the street.

Revan just shook her head slightly. Apparently if she needed information, she was better off getting it herself. "C'mon. I want to explore a bit." she said, heading for the nearest doorway.

###

It turned out the doorway was was an entrance to an apartment complex similar to the Upper City. The only difference is that it stank worse. _Must be because of the proximity to the Undercity. _Revan thought. She suddenly sensed somebody that piqued her curiosity. She started walking around and looking into various places. As she was slicing into another apartment, the Force warned her to duck, just as a blaster bolt slammed where her head had been.

Throwing herself into a roll, Revan drew her vibroblade when she came out of it. Carth was already firing at the set of Vulkars at the other end of the corridor. Revan rushed them, cutting them down.

"I think we should leave now." Carth said. "We're wasting time."

"Where's you're sense of curiosity Mr. Onasi?" Revan asked playfully. She could sense the person she felt in here was full of fear. Taris practically reeked of fear, but this one seemed slightly different. Revan couldn't resist finding this person, for the fear was tinged with righteousness.

"My common sense is overriding it." Carth said, annoyed. "It's not smart to go around riling up a gang war when you're supposed to keep a low profile." Not to mention the potential to get seriously hurt.

Revan shrugged. "You can leave if you want, there's a Cantina if you turn right. I'll meet you there, I can handle myself." she told him.

"A Cantina? How do you know that?" Carth asked.

"Do you remember the guy in Mandalorian armor by the entrance in the Upper Cantina?" Carth nodded. "His name is Bendak Starkiller, and there's a bounty out for him. When I asked if there were other bounties, he told me there was a bounty office here, run by a Hutt named Zax at Javyar's Cantina, and that I should go ask him." Revan told him. She was enjoying Carth's dumbfounded look. Bendak Starkiller was well known for his bloodthirsty ways.

"Y-you discussed with a known felon about the bounty on his head?!" Carth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who _was_ this Jamisa Itiri?

Revan merely shrugged. "He brought it up while commenting on my dueling skills." She actually liked Bendak, even if he was arrogant, they had hit it off discussing various 'techniques' in dealing with an 'opponent', quietly of course.

"That must have pleased you, being complimented by a cold-blooded killer." Carth said, eyeing her.

"Oh, yes. Very much." Revan answered, smiling slightly at the confusion, uncertainty, and finally suspicion her answer generated. "So are you going, or are you staying?" she asked. Personally, she preferred he left and be murdered by a passing gang member.

"I'll stay. It's not safe to wander around alone." Carth said. And he wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Oh, don't worry Carth. I'll protect you." Revan said solemnly in a slightly mocking way. Before he could answer, she turned and walked back to the apartment she had been about to open before she was interrupted.

Carth just stared after her a moment before following, he couldn't understand how she was able to get away with such comments before he could react. _She must have had a lot of practice. _he thought, amused. _I wonder who was the unlucky person._

The apartment Revan inspected had a footlocker with a forcefield and six holoprojectors surrounding it. _Designed to detonate when the incorrect stimuli is imputed._ Revan concluded. Careful to avoid triggering anything, she rummaged a desk and found a datapad containing what she needed. Activating the projectors in order, Revan opened the locker, revealing an Echani fiber armor and some credits. Stuffing them in her pack, Revan went to the next apartment. This was where the unusual fear she sensed radiated from. Slicing the lock, Revan was confronted with a blaster held by a Twi'lek immediately after opening it.

"Who are you?! This is a private apartment!" the nervous but determined Twi'lek demanded. He was obviously lying.

"A private apartment? It looks more like a garbage disposal center." Revan commented. He was probably some thief who was running from authorities.

"Why are you here?" the Twi'lek asked. His lekku was twitching wildly.

"We were just looking around." Carth answered from Revan's side. "We're sorry if we startled you."

"You aren't here to kill me?" the Twi'lek asked warily. They might be just lulling him into lowering his defenses.

"Why would you think we were?" Revan asked curiously. She had a hunch it had something to do with his self-righteousness.

The Twi'lek's eyes darted around nervously a moment. "My name is Matrik." He watched them for any signs of recognition. Seeing none, he continued, "I testified against the Exchange, so Davik had a bounty put on my head."

Revan tilted her head to the side as she reappraised him. "That must have took a lot of guts." she reluctantly admitted. "Why don't you fake your death? I guarantee that it's a good way to escape your enemy's notice." Revan said with a slight knowing smile.

"I did have a plan for this, but Davik moved faster than I thought. I was not able to get a permacrete detonator from the Upper City." Matrik said in a miserable voice.

"A permacrete detonator? I think I bought one." Carth said. He started looking though his pack.

"What would we have needed a permacrete detonator for?" Revan asked in irritation and amusement. _He probably just bought it because it's a powerful explosive. Men. _Revan thought.

"Well, I just thought it would be handy if we needed to demolish something fast." Carth answered. "Here it is." he said, pulling out a flat, hand sized disk. Matrik practically snatched it form Carth, examining it carefully.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to _buy_ that from us." Revan said, ignoring Carth's look. "How much did you spend on that thing Carth?"

"Fifty credits." Carth responded, still glaring.

"Of course!" Matrik rushed to a locker and came back with the money, handing it to Revan. "Now, I'll just set it. You two move back, this will make quite a large explosion." he warned.

Matrik went in while Revan and Carth moved to a safe distance. A minute later he came running out just as an explosion rocked the apartments.

"Thank you for your help." Matrik said sincerely. He reached into his jacket and removed a thin band of metal decorated with lovely designs then threw it at the edge of the collapsed doorway. "That was a gift from my wife, I do not wish to lose it, but it will serve as proof of my demise... hopefully." he shrugged in resignation.

Revan eyed him speculatively. "Will we still be able to collect the bounty? Since you're dead now." she added smoothly when she felt Matrix's fear shoot up and Carth's sudden anger.

Matrik relaxed. "Yes. In fact, I hope you will. It would make my 'death' more convincing. Now if you'll excuse me..." he took off for the exit.

"Rather greedy, aren't you?" Carth said, still somewhat angry at her.

"If you have an opportunity for something to benefit you, why not take it?" Revan retorted.

"Would you have really have killed him for the bounty then?" Carth asked Revan, studying her closely.

Revan smiled blandly. "Do you really want an answer?" she asked him, then turned and walked in the direction Matrik went.

_How does she _do _that?_ Carth thought with a sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but her answer unnerved him more than a simple 'yes' would have.

(Author: I know, somewhat short. -sigh- I've been feeling a bit unmotivated and depressed lately... I'm also going insane if you didn't notice -points at her little 'exchange' with Arcana-)

-woeful puppy eyes- Please review??


	8. Kids and Wookiees

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**snackfiend101:** Hehe...Revan has been practicing on everyone since she was a kid lol.**  
ether-fanfic:** Thanks. I always thought 'That armor looks awfully uncomfortable' everytime I see it. And yes, it's very fun tormenting Carth. Don't know about Bendak reappearing.. but you never know! **  
Sith Lord Darth Revan:** lol but insane people make interesting stories! ;P Glad you like my story, but it wasn't lack of ideas that hindered me, it was lack of will... like some days when you just stare at the compy screen not doing anything.**  
yeth:** I hope your compy's fixed by now.. I sure took enough time lol. And thanx for your concern. :)**  
Dark Lord Daishi:** Wow. When I opened my e-mail and saw all your reviews I nearly had a heart attack lol. Thanx for taking the time to review each chapter! I'm glad you like my evil Revan. :)**  
Douglas Fett:** Thanx Doug.**  
Underpaid Critic:** Thank you for reviewing! I always try to think things through and research before I put something in. I've encountered enough stories like that to be cautious lol. And rambling's fine, I can ramble alot too. :D**  
Eliatra Sabre:** Thanx Eli. I love making her snappy.

**Jen:** Sorry for the delay. My muse went into hiding, but Revan managed to find her and drag her back.  
**Revan:** -evil grin-

**"**Alien language**"  
**"Basic"

**A/N:** There might be some things missing, butchered, or otherwise garbled.... this is supposed to be an UPgrade?? -cries- I want the old stuff back...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Kids and Wookies**

As they walked out of the apartments, Carth asked, "Are you going to stick your nose in to every nook and cranny we encounter?"

"If it's possible I will." Revan said. "You'd be surprised what can pop up somewhere." _Like the Star Maps_. Revan thought.

"No doubt. But there is also the possibility that what will surprise you will be a blaster shot to your head." Carth returned.

Revan shrugged. "Where's the fun without some risk?" Before Carth could answer, Revan pointed. "That must be Javyar's Cantina. Let's go see."

As they came up, the Rodian at the entrance opened the door for them, entreating them to try and keep their hands off their blasters. It was clear from his resigned and weary tone that nobody listened to him. When they were inside they were treated to a sight of three Vulkars trying to impress a short man standing in a corner.

"Hey look. It's the big man Calo Nord!" one of the thugs exclaimed. Revan felt her eyebrow rise. This was Calo Nord, one of the deadliest bounty hunters? She watched him closely without seeming to, both visually and in the Force, trying to find a weakness. You never know when such information will come in handy.

"Go. Away." Calo said in a deceptively calm voice.

"Hey what with you? We just want to say hello to big bad bounty hunter Calo Nord!" the second thug said.

"Nah. This runt can't be Calo Nord!" the third thug sneered.

"One." Calo said patiently.

"One? You trying to be funny big guy? We part of the Black Vulkars! You show us respect!" the second said.

"Two." Calo continued.

"Me don't get. One? Two? What he trying to count? How many against him?" the first asked, confused.

"It's three against one Calo! What you think of that?" the third said confidently. Revan could barely keep from laughing. Wasn't it obvious he was warning them off?

"Three." Calo said with a finality in his voice. He immediately threw a fist sized grenade that emitted a blinding light, in that instance three distinct shots were heard. When everyone regained their sight, the thugs were dead on the floor. Holstering his blasters, he walked out.

When he was gone, Revan couldn't hold back a smirk. She knew that the flash grenade was unnecessary, Calo had only used it to hide what he had been doing. _Interesting. He just wasted a grenade on these lowlifes. Either he's rich and doesn't care or he's very, very cautious. Maybe both. _Revan thought.

Carth had twitched a little as Calo walked by. Taris was getting better by the minute. "Let's find this Zax and get out of here." Carth finally said.

Revan shrugged and asked a random person where was the bounty office. After she was hit on a couple of times, to her irritation and Carth's amusement, they were directed to a room on the left. Upon entering it Revan caught sight of the Hutt's unmistakable bulk at the other end of the room, surrounded by a few bounty hunters and servants.

Walking up to the Hutt, Revan said without preamble, "I wish to collect on a bounty." She controlled her disgust as Zax fixed his eyes on her body and lolled out his tongue at her.

**"**A bounty, eh?**"** he asked in Huttese. **"**Whose?**"**

"Matrik." Revan informed him. "I'm sure you heard the explosion." She knew he would have sent his people to investigate.

**"**Indeed I did. My people reported your friend purchasing a permacrete detonator.**" **Zax looked at Carth then gave a rumbling laugh. **"**Matrik was reported to be in that area, and my people found a personal item near the place. I believe you speak the truth. Perhaps now people will think twice about testifying against the Exchange. The usual payoff is 300 credits.**"** he concluded.

_Paltry._ Revan smiled sweetly and purred, "Only 300? Could I persuade you to add to it?" she reached into the Hutt's mind and after some coaxing got him to raise it to 400 credits.

**"**You are brave to bargain with a Hutt. 400 it is.**"** He gestured to a servant hovering next him, who counted out the money and handed it to Revan. **"**Next time, Human, use a blaster. It's much less messier than explosives.**"**

Revan inclined her head in acknowledgment. "May I ask for other information?" she asked. When in need of information head to the nearest crime boss, since Davik wasn't available Zax would have to do.

**"**I am an information broker as well. My network is one of the most extensive on Taris. My information doesn't come free however. 100 credits.**"** he rumbled.

Revan scoffed. "I'm looking for basic information, not Davik's deepest secrets! 50." Again she reached out to his mind, the second time was easier now that she had an idea how his mind patterns worked.

Zax gave another of his laughs. **"**Very brave. Very well, 50 credits.**"**

Revan wordlessly gave it to his servant. "Tell me about those Republic escape pods that crashed in the Undercity." Revan let slip an undertone of greed as she said it. She knew Zax would pick up on it and think she was after profit, not persons.

**"**No one without papers can pass the guard down to the Undercity, and besides, the swoop gangs , Davik's men, and the Sith have probably already stripped them clean. More likely the Vulkars got there first.**"**

"I see." Revan said thoughtfully. "Tell me about these swoop gangs."

**"**There are only two of note at the moment. The Black Vulkars and the Hidden Beks. Before, the Hidden Beks were the ones in power. Gadon kept them in line and was relatively peaceful down here. After Brejik took over the Vulkars he has turned the Lower City into a war zone against the Beks.**"** Zax said. **"**I advise you to stay away from the Vulkars. They think that they are better than everyone else. They are even beginning to defy Davik!**"**

Revan nodded her understanding. "Are there any more bounties up?" The Lower City was ideal for criminals to disappear into. If she ran into someone she wanted to be able to recognize them. Revan doubted the wanted being would blithely tell her of the bounty on their head.

**"**You already have Matrik's. There are 4 more. Two government contracts, one for Bendak Starkiller, and an assassin by the name of Selven.**" **Zax informed her. He gestured and his servant held out a palm holoprojector, activating it there was an image of Bendak and a blond woman with cold features.

"I don't see anything wrong with those since they're _criminals._" Carth said, with special emphasis on the last word.

_He must still be sore about Bendak._ Revan thought amusedly. "And the other two?" she asked.

**"**They are private contracts.**"** Zax said delicately. He wasn't sure how they would react, though he was sure the female wouldn't mind. **"**One for a businessman named Largo, he owes Davik several thousand credits. Another is for a woman named Dia, a waitress who used to work here.**" **The servant flashed two holos, a middle aged man and a familiar young female. Revan frowned slightly at the last holo. Clearing her mind briefly, she used a Jedi memory recall technique. Ah, she noticed that woman running back to the apartment next to their 'base', frightened out of her wits. Revan had dismissed her as harmless.

Revan raised an eyebrow. "A waitress?" Why would someone put a bounty on a useless person?

**"**Dia attacked one of Davik's men, Holdan.**"** Zax rumbled. **"**Davik has a reputation to maintain, he can't let just anybody harm his men, even if they were off duty.**"**

Davik and the Exchange, eh? "Off duty? Was he drunk?" Revan asked suspiciously.

**"**Perhaps.**"** Zax said vaguely. **"**I just put up the bounty. I don't get myself involved in the motivation for it.**"**

"Ah." Revan said, "And where is this Holdan?" This could be interesting, Revan was getting bored wandering around here anyway.

**"**I believe he is still here, he came by asking if anyone fulfilled the bounty.**" **Zax answered.

Revan nodded. Reaching out to the Force, she delicately erased his memory of her asking about Holdan. "Thank you for the information Zax." She turned and walked out.

"You aren't actually considering taking those contracts, are you?" Carth whispered fiercely from behind her.

Revan shrugged non-committedly. "It depends on how bored I am. Wait there." she said, gesturing to a table as she went to the bar. She ordered two drinks and some sweet koukwa nuts from the bartender. Pocketing the nuts she went to their table and gave a drink to Carth, she told him, "Stay here." Leaving behind a bemused Carth, Revan went off in search of Holdan. She found him easily enough, oogling at some Twi'lek dancers.

As Revan approached him, she wrapped herself in the Force, projecting the aura of a harmless, unremarkable female to everyone except Holdan. Anyone who looked at her will see nothing worth looking at and would forget her after they looked away. It was an excellent way of making herself nearly invisible in large crowds, the aura was a little hard to maintain over long periods however, particularly when moving. Revan didn't need to deal with surveillance since there were none.

"Are you Holdan?" Revan asked putting on a friendly smile.

He turned and raked his eyes over her like she was a piece of meat. Revan hated him already. "Yes'm, I'm Holdan. And what can I do for you sweet thing? I really prefer my own kind as to aliens." he said, gesturing to the dancers.

"I just want to ask why did you put a bounty on Dia." Revan said, putting distress in her voice.

"Oh, you a friend of Dia? She attacked me for nothing!" Holdan said indignantly.

"You didn't try to make advances on her? " Revan asked widening her eyes innocently.

"Hell no! I just said she was beautiful. Like you." He started edging closer. His lie was evident in the Force.

"What do you do?" Revan asked him, pretending to be interested.

"I work for Davik and the Exchange," he said grinning slyly at her,"as a runner. He trusts me enough for the job!" he said grandly, puffing his chest out.

Revan looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh! I see." Revan ate some nuts and pretended to smile nervously. "I have to go now, would you like some koukwa nuts?" Revan handed some to him and before he could say something she left. Ducking into an alcove, Revan watched him chuckle then eye the nuts and shrug, popping them into his mouth. Immediately Revan reached out to the Force and shoved the nuts in his mouth down his throat and held them there, at the same time constricting his breathing.

Revan watched with fascination as he turned bright red and started to violently cough and choke, clawing at his throat. She also found it very funny that nobody moved to help him. Within a few minutes he was slumped over dead. Satisfied, she released the Force aura around herself and made her way back to Carth.

Walking up to their table Revan noticed a very young female Twi'lek facing off against two Rodian Vulkar thugs. Revan had already run into many of them to recognize the gang markings. "Who's the tough kid?" she asked Carth, who had been obviously watching the exchange along with everybody else in hearing range. Carth just shrugged.

"Little kid needs lesson in manners!" one thug sneered.

"Hey, I ain't no kid bantha breath!" the girl exclaimed. She looked over to the side. "Hey Big Z? A little help here, I need you to bust up some bug-eyed creeps."

A growling came from somewhere out of Revan's field of vision. **"**They just brought my food Mission!**"** _Shyriiwook?_ Revan felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. A Wookie? On Taris?

"Come on Zalbaar! You can finish later." Mission said impatiently. Growling softly under his breath, the Wookie got up from the table he was sitting at and approached the scene.

"We got no trouble with wookie! Only little girl!" the other thug said.

"Hey, you mess with me, you mess with Big Z!" Mission said proudly. "So unless you want to take on my friend here, I suggest you hop on outta here!"

"Little kid lucky she got big wookie to hide behind!" the first thug gestured to the other and they started to leave.

Mission bristled slightly at the implication that she was a coward. She was distracted by the two off to the side watching her. Mission had never seen them before in the Cantina. Looking at their clothing, Mission concluded maybe they had alot of credits on them. _If they're new maybe one of them would like a game of Pazaak?_ Mission thought brightly. Everyone was wary to play her, she was a more than good card shark.

Skipping slightly, she went over to them. "Hi!" she greeted brightly. "You must be new here, I know pretty much everyone in this part of the Lower City and I've never seen you before. I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee!"

"You mean, only you. Your friend seems more interested in his plate." Revan smiled slightly and nodded to Zalbaar, who had sat back at his table and resumed eating. "You may call me Arcana, this guy here with the horrible jacket is Carth." Revan said in amusement.

Carth glared at Revan and tugged at his jacket self-consciously. "You showed a lot of guts dealing with those Vulkars, kid. You got a name?" Carth asked with a smile.

"My name's Mission Vao, and my wookie friend stuffing himself over there is Zalbaar, my best friend." Mission smiled fondly. Revan suppressed the urge to fidget. The pure innocence radiating in Mission's aura was disgusting and making her highly uncomfortable. "I'd offer to give you a tour, but the streets aren't safe anymore thanks to those Vulkars. But if you need anything else..?" she asked with a note of helpful inquiry.

Though Revan wanted nothing better than to get away from Mission's aura, she was not one to pass up an opportunity to benefit her. "Do you have any useful information?"

"You've come to the right person if you want information!" Mission said enthusiastically. Revan could sense it never occurred to her to be suspicious of them. "If you want info on Lower Taris I'm the one to talk to! Davik, the Lower City gangs... even that bounty hunter Calo Nord!"

"Davik? Tell me about him first then.." Revan smiled indulgently. _What sort of info could a kid have on a crime lord? _she thought contemptuously.

"Well, he's part of the intergalactic crime syndicate, but everyone knows that." Mission thought moment. "But I hear he's got a new ship for his smuggling operations. The Ebon Hawk."

Revan's smile vanished from her face. "The Ebon Hawk? Are you sure?" she regarded the blue Twi'lek keenly. She underestimated the kid. Revan cursed herself silently. _Never underestimate somebody!_ she thought viciously to herself. Next thing she knew she'd start underestimating her enemies! _I'm getting slack_. she thought. She never had that problem before, when she was a Jedi, she had many enemies in the underworld, courtesy of her profession. Then when she was the Sith Lord the Jedi _and_ her underlings had been a potential threat.

Mission nodded. "I don't know alot about space travel, but I hear that the Hawk's fast enough to break the Sith blockade." she said. "Of course, it's all second hand rumor..."

Revan shook her head, "That's no rumor._ If _it is really the Ebon Hawk." She remembered her frustration at trying to capture that ship in her campaign to stamp out the Exchange.

Carth asked, "Where would he keep it, do you know?" Arcana sounded like she had a run in with this 'Ebon Hawk' to speak so sure of it's speed and capabilities.

Mission thought about it. "If he does have such a valuable ship, he'd keep it locked up in his estate. Nobody gets in there, except the people working for Davik and the Exchange." Revan smiled to herself. _I'll see about that._

"How about the swoop gangs? Got any hush hush info on them?" Carth asked.

"Well, the only two gangs you have to worry about right now are the Vulkars and Hidden Beks. But the Beks aren't ruthless killers like the Vulkars, shooting everyone on sight. If you leave them alone, they won't bother you." Mission smiled. "Sometimes me and Zalbaar hang out in the Bek base. The Beks are led by Gadon Thek. He's a good guy, lost his sight in a swoop accident a few years ago, but he's still a great leader. Not like that traitor Brejik!" she said angrily.

"Traitor?" Revan asked curiously. This was the first time somebody called Brejik a traitor.

"Yeah. Before he became a Vulkar, Brejik was a Bek!" Mission continued, "Gadon considered that ungrateful space slug slime his adopted son!"

"Why did he leave the Beks?" Revan asked.

"When Gadon went blind everyone thought he'd step down and make Brejik the new leader. But Gadon didn't think Brejik was ready to lead yet and wanted him to wait a few years. But Brejik didn't want to wait, so he left for the Vulkars. Ever since then he's been waging a war against Gadon and the Beks to wipe them from the face of Taris!"

"Brejik sounds like a small child throwing a tantrum when he couldn't get what he wanted." Revan remarked.

"Yeah... This whole gang war in the Lower City is totally the Vulkars fault!" Mission declared hotly. "They're the ones killing everything that moves out in the street! It's like they've all gone insane!"

Revan nodded sympathetically. "Most beings who want power have a tendency to lose their rationality in pursuit of it. Look at Darth Malak. Got rid of his best friend and killing billions of people just for fun..."

"I wouldn't call Revan Malak's 'best friend'." Carth said.

"But they were!" Revan snapped.

"I don't know about you, but I wouldn't attack my friends when they needed help!" Carth shot back.

Mission sighed sadly. "I feel sorry for that female Republic officer the Vulkars caught..."

Revan and Carth immediately looked at Mission, their argument forgotten. "Female Republic officer? Who?" Revan asked.

"Some woman named Bast something. She's one of the people who crashed in an escape pod in the Undercity..." Mission explained. She watched as the other two exchanged glances. "What? Do you know her?"

"Actually, we do." Carth said. "Do you know where she is being held?"

"I think she's in the Vulkar Base, but I heard Brejik was planning to put her up as a prize in the Annual Swoop Race Season Opener." Seeing their blank looks, Mission explained. "The Vulkars don't care about enslaving people. A Republic officer is very valuable. So she might be moved real soon." Mission said, excited. She knew that they were going to try and rescue the officer. Maybe she'd finally get some real action around here!

"We've got to rescue her!" Carth said, agitated.

"Calm down. We can't just barge in there..." Revan looked to Mission. "I don't suppose you know a way into the Vulkar base?"

Somehow it didn't surprise Revan when Mission said "Yeah! I know how to get in by the back entrance. There was this Vulkar that had a little too much to drink, so I picked his pocket. He had the codes for the force field that blocks the entry way. I'll show you where it is!"

"What do you want in return?" Carth asked suspiciously. She was just going to help them?

Mission looked down for a moment. "You guys are going to leave the planet right?"

"That is supposed to be part of the plan, yes." Revan said dryly.

"Well, I was hoping that you could maybe take me and Zalbaar along?" she looked up at them. "You could just drop us off at the next planet you go to!" Mission added quickly.

"And what about Zalbaar? Maybe your Wookie friend doesn't want to leave." Carth pointed out.

"Well, if I'm leaving, then so will Big Z! We're a team! And he hates it here as much as I do." she added.

Revan looked at Carth. "We don't have any choice, the more time we take arguing, the more likely it is that Brejik will move Bastila." Sensing his doubt, Revan added, "And besides, the Lower City is no place for a kid."

"Hey! I ain't no kid!" Mission exclaimed.

"A young female then." Revan said, exasperated.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Carth acquiesced. "Where is this 'back entrance' Mission?"

"It's in the sewers." Mission told him.

"The sewers? You mean, in the Undercity?" Revan asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Oh, don't worry, Big Z and I know a way down. You don't need those dumb security papers." Mission reassured them. "Hey, Big Z!" she called out, "C'mere, I want you to meet some people!"

**"**But Mission! I'm not finished eating!**"** Zalbaar howled in compliant.

"Is that all you can think about? Your stomach? You can finish eating later! Now c'mon!" Mission said.

Grumbling to himself about energetic children, Zalbaar reluctantly left his plate and approached the trio. **"**Who are these people, Mission?**" **He growled to her. The child could be too trusting sometimes.

"I am called Arcana and this is Carth Onasi." Revan gestured to Carth.

"They need help Big Z. Their friend is a prisoner of Brejik. We have to show them the back entrance to their base so we can rescue her!" Mission said. She tried to be serious, but her natural enthusiasm was obvious.

**"**Mission! How could you agree to do this? The Vulkar Base is too dangerous!**"** Zalbaar howled in alarm.

"That isn't necessary, Zalbaar. We don't need you two to actually accompany us, just lead us to the back entrance." Revan quickly said. The other three just looked at her in surprise. It had finally dawned on them that she could understand Shyriiwook. Revan struggled with a smirk before finally giving in. "What?" she asked.

**"**You understand the language of my people? That is very rare for Humans.**"** Zalbaar rumbled at her, impressed. It had taken several years for Mission to understand as much as she did.

"Yeah, that's amazing. You have no idea how long it took me to learn it!" Mission grinned good-naturedly at Revan.

"Learn what?" Carth asked, his annoyance was quite clear.

Revan smirked at him. "Shyriiwook. I have a quirk for languages." she merely said.

"We don't have time for this! Any minute now Brejik could move Bastila!" Carth said with some heat, "And I, for one, don't fancy Bastila becoming a slave!"

Zalbaar rumbled angrily. **"**Your friend is to be sold into slavery?!**"** he asked, distressed.

"Yeah. See Big Z? They need our help!" Mission said.

Zalbaar debated with himself. These people did not look like the normal denziens of the undercity, and he had Mission to look out for. Making his decision he told them, **"**Very well. We will take you to the Vulkar Base back entrance.**"** Mission beamed at Zalbaar.

"Thank you." Revan said politely to Zalbaar. Seeing Carth's blank look, she said "Zalbaar has agreed to show us to the backdoor."

Carth let out a relieved breath. "Thank you." he said with pure sincerity to Zalbaar. "How soon can we leave?"

"We can go right now!" Mission said excitedly.

Zalbaar nodded in agreement. **"**She is right, we can leave now. In fact it would be best if we hurry.**"** he told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Revan said, grinning in anticipation. She knew the Vulkars wouldn't give up Bastila without a fight. At least Revan hoped so. It had been a while since she last participated in an unrestrained wholesale slaughter. She turned away from them and started walking out of Javyar's Cantina, closely followed by the others. _This will be easy._ Revan thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jen:** I'm in a bit of a bind. Should Zalbaar swear the life-debt or not? I always figured such stuff were life altering things, but Big Z in the game just acted as if it were nothing and just tagged along. So I'm thinking it's useless... but what do you guys think? Also, any ideas will be welcome! I always take anybody's ideas into consideration, no matter how improbable. Within limits of course, hehe. Anyway enough of my babbling.

Please review! :)


	9. The Sewers

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**Snackfiend101:** Yes... The new edit thing is evil and demented. Whenever I make a change in the edit all the punctuation disappears.**  
Data: **Yeah. cough Makes sense, that's it. -shifty eyes- lol actually, I am of the opinion Taris is boring, so I was hurrying it up some.**  
Dark Lord Daishi:** Yep. Poor Bast won't know what hit her. Or will she recognize Revan? -cue suspenseful music- ;)**  
Jimbo Jones:** Hmm, an evil Mission.. that's tough. Not sure I could pull it off with my measly writing skills.**  
Douglas Fett:** When it's not broken, don't fix it. :) Yah, where's the fun in the story when you know what happens? (and besides, for some inexplicable reason, when I try to follow the storyline I get stuck)**  
Darth Arachne:** No prob! At least you read. Thank you. And it's not tough to write getting Zal in danger/trouble with Mission around, on Taris or anywhere lol. My question was: is the life-debt worth it?**  
ether-fanfic:** My Revan is complicated. She's evil yea, but she's also honorable. If you treat her with respect she'll do the same. Hmm. We'll see about Zal. Maybe I can come up with something later. -lmao at Griff and Zal together- I'm not _that_ mean to Zal. Carth maybe, or Bast. You're right about the spelling, I'd change it, but I want minimum contact with the hellspawn quickedit. And I love long reviews, even if it's ramblings. I can get ideas from the strangest places lol.**  
Imperial 501st:** Thanx alot.

**Jen: **A big applause to Snackfiend101 for betaing this chap! If it wasn't for her, I'd be waiting forever to post this lol.

**A/N:** Again, if anythings incomprehensible, point the pitchforks at the quickedit.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: The Sewers**

Revan and Carth stared incredulously at the square opening.

"A waste disposal chute." Carth finally said. "You expect us to _climb_ down a narrow tube?" And the smell coming from it was enough to knock out a bantha.

"Well, yeah. There's no other way down, other than the elevators. And this way, we can go straight to the sewers." Mission told them. "Don't worry about falling. Big Z and I rigged some carbon ropes and handholds inside."

"Zaalbar was able to fit in there?" Revan said doubtfully, staring at the chute. She was just about ready to give up on this 'rescue'. Maybe she could just buy the Brat from whoever won her. She was _not_ going to end up in a pile of garbage.

"Yep. It's much more bigger than it seems. Now come on!" Mission went forward and grabbed the top, lifting herself up and climbing in feet first.

Revan turned to Carth. "I don't suppose gas masks were on your equipment shopping list?" she asked hopefully. Carth shook his head. "Damn." Revan swore, adding some colorful words in varied languages. Revan was going to ask if he had a hat, and maybe a plastic coat, but dismissed the thought almost immediately. It seems she would just have to keep her senses on high alert. Literally. _Then maybe I can redirect any trash coming down to hit Carth._ Revan thought amusedly. Maybe going down the chute wasn't too bad after all.

Missions voice floated from the opening. "Yeesh, will you hurry it up!"

**"**You will get used to the smell.**" **Zaalbar said reassuringly, though he was even less thrilled than the two humans. Wookie noses were highly sensitive.

"I certainly hope so." Revan muttered. Taking a deep breath and holding it, she turned back and imitated Mission, climbing in feet first. Revan felt Mission grab her foot and directed it to a small metal platform, only big enough to stand on precariously.

Looking to the side she saw Mission, standing on a rung and holding some ropes that led down into the depths in one hand, a weak glow rod attached to her belt. Revan moved onto the rung next to Mission's and firmly grabbed some of the ropes. When Revan felt she was solidly anchored she cautiously took a breath. Her hand flew to her face as she gagged and started to cough violently. A second voice soon joined her.

Mission and Zaalbar expected them to be like that for several minutes, but were surprised when they managed to control themselves within a short time. They both had discipline, Revan from her Jedi training, and Carth from the military.

"You guys all right?" Mission asked as Zaalbar began climbing down. If one of them were to fall he would be able to catch them.

"I'm fine." Revan said a little hoarsely. Carth just mumbled something incomprehensible. Clearing her throat a little, Revan started to climb down rung by rung after Zaalbar, followed by a very green Carth, and then Mission.

Several hours -and some random projectiles that all mysteriously fell on Carth- later, Zaalbar signaled a stop.

"What?" Carth said. He was beginning to get tired, though they had stopped several times for a breather.

"We're here!" Mission said brightly. Clambering down past Carth and Revan, she manipulated a lock on a panel. With a faint clang it opened. Mission poked her head out cautiously before quickly wriggling out.

Revan immediately followed, when she tumbled out she crouched in a defensive stance, alert for any nearby danger as her eyes adjusted, followed by Carth. He too crouched, a hand on one of his blasters. After a moment, they both eased up as Zaalbar climbed through the opening. The smell wasn't as bad as the chute, but it was still overpowering.

"We go this way." Mission said, pointing. She started to walk down the dim tunnel, followed by Zaalbar. After several minutes of walking in the endless maze, they all heard a blood chilling howl from further up. Mission shivered involuntarily, even though she had faced them before. "Rakghouls." she murmured to Carth and Arcana. Mission saw Carth blanch, but she found Arcana's reaction more interesting. Her face scrunched up in disgust, not fear, before smoothing to a more neutral expression.

When Mission had said they were rakghouls, Revan had reached out through the Force to see what they were like, then recoiled. What she encountered was something void of life, no emotions, no feeling, just a desire to kill and eat. _Even Terentateks aren't that empty! They had an aura at least!_ Revan thought in horror.

"Do we go around them?" Carth asked. He remembered what Zelka had said about the rakghouls, and suppressed a shudder.

Mission looked somewhat nervous. "There isn't another way around. This tunnel will open to a space where different tunnels branch off a little farther up... and one's the only passage to the Vulkars force field."

Revan unholstered her blaster and vibroblade. "Then we go through." she said grimly, her teeth bared slightly. Rakghouls were an abomination, it would be her pleasure to send them to oblivion. Her hand itched for her lightsaber, or a good dose of Force Lightning, but she firmly told herself this wasn't life threatening enough. "Kid, use that stealth belt of yours, or is it just there for decoration?"

Mission was about to retort, but thought better of it. She could see a feral expression replace the neutral one on the mysterious lady who called herself Arcana, and Mission felt that she was very, very dangerous right now. She wordlessly flicked on her belt and vanished from sight.

As soon as the Twi'lek vanished, Revan began to creep forward, back against the wall, followed by the others. When they reached the opening, she took a quick peek out. There were two groups of rakghouls, the closest one having six of the pale slimy _things_, while the farthest had four.

Looking back at Carth, she made some hand gestures used in the military, Revan had no doubt he would understand. Carth immediately started looking through his pack, and quickly withdrew two grenades and handed them to her. Arming them, she threw the first to the farthest group and the second to the closest.

After she let them fly, she leapt out and ran after the second grenade. The first exploded, sending out sticky tedrils and trapping the hapless rakghouls. The second exploded out a wave of compressed air, stunning three rakghouls, who were brought down by Carth's blasters as the remaining ones charged Revan.

Revan aimed her blaster at the closest one and shot it down, then dodged the second rakghoul's attack and beheading it with the vibroblade. Drawing on the Force, Revan leapt and twisted in midair, landing behind the last rakghoul and seperated its torso from the rest of it's body.

Whirling, she was about to run to the other group but relaxed when she saw that they were all dead. While she and Carth had taken care of this group Mission and Zaalbar had killed off the rest. _They really make a good team,_ Revan thought in approval. Putting away her blaster, but keeping her vibroblade in hand, Revan walked back to them.

"Wow, you're a really good fighter Arcana." Mission told her, impressed. She'd never seen anyone make such a high jump from a relatively stationary position.

Revan just shrugged off the praise. She smirked slightly at Mission. "That was nothing." Her face turned deadly serious. "What are our odds of encountering more of these things?" Revan refused to call them even animals. "Or anything just as dangerous?"

"Rakghouls are common down here, but Gamorreans also make the sewers their base. The sink reminds them of home, I bet." Mission said. "You shouldn't worry too much, though. They're at the other end of the sewers, we won't be going anywhere near them."

"Even so, we should be on alert. Gamorreans have a bad habit of leaving traps lying around, even if it's not in their territory." Revan said sharply.

Mission gulped at her tone and nodded. "We take that tunnel," she said, pointing. Revan nodded and started down it.

After half an hour of walking, Revan suddenly sensed a surge of danger in the Force. Before she could call out a warning there was an explosion behind her. The force of it slammed her against the tunnel wall, knocking the breath out of her. Unfortunately for Zaalbar and Mission, they were the closest to the blast and were definitely unconscious, Carth was laying a little away from Revan, unconscious as well, though not as badly injured as the other two. From what Revan could sense, he'd hit his head on the side of the tunnel.

Through the smoke, Revan could hear snorting and grunting. **"**We gots them! We gots them!**" "**Slave price good now.**" "**Boss gonna be pleased.**" "**This Wookie. Take it to boss.**"** More grunting. **"**Here Twi'lek, she pretty, fetch gooood price.**"**

Regaining her breath, Revan immediately removed her blaster. She hadn't come this far to be balked by a bunch of piggies. Letting the Force guide her she fired off a round of bolts, to the uninformed it would seem she had merely fired blindly into the smoke. Several loud squeals indicated her blaster fire had hit home. The Gamorreans fired back, but they did not have the Force, and their shots went way off the mark. Revan didn't even bother to dodge. Quickly replacing her blaster, she drew out her vibroblade and charged through the dissipating smoke. The poor piggies had no chance.

After she had dispatched them, Revan noticed that Zaalbar was missing. She cursed inwardly, the kid would want to go and rescue her furry friend before going on. Checking on Mission, she saw burns and a possible concussion. Picking her up, Revan carried her back to a junction chamber she had noticed. Then she came back and dragged Carth and their things there as well. Revan checked on Carth, she concluded he'd just have a big lump on his head.

Shaking him roughly Revan said, "Wake up, you useless piece of meat!"

Carth groaned and put his hand to his head. "Wha' hit me?"

"You hit your head when you went flying. Get up, Mission's hurt." Revan said curtly.

That got him alert. "Mission?" Looking around he saw her lying in a corner. Getting up dizzily he walked over to her. He saw that her wounds were dressed and that she had a bandage around her head. "You seem to have done a good job to me."

"Will you be alright here?" Revan asked. "I'm going to go after those Gamorreans. They have Zaalbar."

"Wait a minute, you're going after them? Alone?" Carth said disbelievingly.

"I'll be fine." Revan answered curtly. "Will you be fine here or not?" She was getting impatient.

Carth blinked. "We'll be alright. It won't be long before the kolto kicks in. We could wait..?" Carth trailed off at her stubborn expression. He sighed. "Fine, but be careful."

Revan nodded to him then jogged back to where the Gamorreans had first appeared. _Time to hunt for some pork chop._ Revan thought, grinning madly. And this time there was no one to hinder her in using her lightsaber or her powers.

Revan crouched down and checked the trail she had been following again. The tracks had been faint and would have been missed by an ordinary tracker, but Revan could see them easily and followed accordingly. They had been getting steadily fresher and Revan had no doubt she would come upon their base in a bit.

Hearing a grunting coming towards her, she flattened herself against the wall and used the Force to blend herself into it. A fat Gammorean rounded the corner and passed by Revan. Detaching herself she glided after him and drew her vibloblade, no sense to make unnecessary noise with her lightsaber. The Gammorean's head was separated from his body without a sound.

Taking the patrol as an indication that she was very near the Gammoreans' base, Revan reached out to the Force and searched for Zaalbar's Force presence. She immediately found him, surrounded by Gammoreans. Probing further, she sensed he was awake and in pain, he was also quite mad and worried. Following his presence, Revan was led to a set of chambers almost identical to the one where she left Carth and Mission, only from what she could hear, the door in the inner chamber was jammed, creating a high-pitched mechanical racket. Perfect for covering up the hum of a lightsaber.

Taking out said weapon, Revan slinked through the shadows, angling herself to have a better view of the interior. There were two Gammoreans guarding the door, and several inside sitting on makeshift chairs and polishing weapons. And another Gamorrean who wore many decorations on him, who informed Revan this was the leader, sat near the back.

Tensing, Revan reached out to the Force and leapt though the doorway while igniting her lightsaber. The red blade made a menacing hiss as the glow cast an eerie light in the surrounding area. Revan landed lightly, a little into the doorway, twisting quickly to the left, she brought the deadly blade in a horizontal circle, cutting the two unprepared guards in half. Continuing her momentum she bent and lashed out with her foot, connecting with a Gammorean's forehead making a satisfying _crack!_ as he collapsed. Throwing out her hand, she sent four of them crashing to the wall, their bones snapping from the impact.

The Gammoreans had finally gotten the message that they were under attack. **"**Get Jedi!**"** The leader squealed to his underlings while looking for a way out. The Gammoreans converged on Revan, thinking to overwhelm her with sheer numbers. Unfortunately for them, the leader's assumption she was a Jedi enraged Revan. Channeling her rage into the Force, Revan flung out her hand a second time. But this time, instead of sending the Gammoreans flying, bright blue lightning arced from Revan's hand and struck the helpless Gammoreans. The roomful of Gammoreans collapsed dead from Revan's Force Lightning. Here and there a corpse twitched spasmodically as the last of the Force-generated electricity dissipated.

Deactivating her lightsaber and replacing it under her armor, Revan walked to the other side of the room where she could feel Zaalbar's presence. Bending over, she examined the lock, apparently it was a very old style semi-mechanical lock that couldn't be sliced by normal means. Probing with the Force, Revan delicately manipulated the inner catch. With a satisfying click the door cycled open to reveal Zaalbar on his rump, chained to the far wall.

As Revan approached, Zaalbar lifted his head and started to growl something obscene but stopped abruptly when his eyes focused on the figure in front of him. **"**Arcana!**"** he howled in delighted surprise, which quickly turned to worry. As Arcana bent down and started working on his manacles, he pelted her with questions. **"**Why are you here? Where is Mission? And your companion Carth? Are they all right? Tell me!**"** He was yowling with worry by that last.

Revan made a calming gesture. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm here to rescue you. Mission was slightly injured, but should be awake and healed by now. Carth just got a bump on his head. You should be more worried about yourself." From what Revan could see where his fur was burnt and charred, he had more severe burns than Mission, and the way his pupils were reacting, a mild concussion as well. With a last twist of Revan's fingers, the manacles snapped open. Revan reached into her pocket and handed him a kolto shot, taken from a medpack. As he injected it, Revan asked, "Can you stand?" She was not relishing the prospect of having to carry a full-grown Wookiee. Or even being a walking stick for that matter.

**"**I-I will manage.**"** Zaalbar pushed against the wall to get to his feet. He swayed for a bit, and Revan thought he would fall, but it was only momentary. When Zaalbar felt he was stable enough he let go of the wall and nodded very slightly to the human, trying not to move his head to fast.

Revan calmly walked out, glancing back once to see if he was following. Satisfied he was able to walk, Revan ignored him from then on. Trudging after the human, Zaalbar had been prepared to see the Gammoreans dead and maybe feel satisfied that these slavers who had hurt Mission and planned to send them all to slavery were dead. He felt that indeed when he saw the bodies, but it eventually gave way to confusion. It seemed that they had all died from massive electrocution, but he saw nothing to attribute it to. His engineering training itched to find out what had caused it.

**"**What happened to them Arcana? It seems there was an electrical explosion...**"** He trailed off as he saw the two guards. Bending over and ignoring the dizziness this caused, he examined the severed bodies. _Their wounds, it looks like a Jedi's weapon did this.. but.._ His trail of thought was cut of when Arcana's voice broke into it.

"There was an energy conduit under the floor. Those wounds are normal for a vibroblade," she said, her voice flat and somehow compelling... Zaalbar's vision blurred. Putting his paw to his head he waited a moment for it to pass. Removing it he looked down again, such was Revan's powerful Mind Trick that Zaalbar saw a power conduit poking out from the flooring, and the Gammorean guards had a pool of blood around them. Growling in disgust, his earlier thoughts erased, Zaalbar eased around the imaginary conduit and gingerly stepped over the non-existent pools of blood. When he had joined her at he entrance, she handed him a blaster. "Try not to shoot me in the back if something comes at us." Arcana said in amusement. Drawing her vibroblade she headed back the way she came.

Approaching the place where she had left Carth and Mission, voices could be heard. They were obviously yelling to be heard at this distance.

"I'm going to go look for Big Z! H-he might be hurt or-or-"

"Not a chance Missy, you're staying here until Arcana gets back! And she has a better chance of finding Zaalbar since she left soon after. You wouldn't know where to look!"

"Hey, I've lived here longer than you! And I know where the Gamorreans' base is!"

"Even so, you're in no condition to go traipsing off into a battle yet!"

"You ain't my mother! I can take care of myself!"

Whatever Carth had been about to say died on his lips when he caught sight of Arcana walking through the entrance.

Just as Mission looked over her shoulder to see what had caught his attention, Zaalbar limped though. "Zaalbar!" Mission yelled. Rushing up to him, she nearly knocked him over when she threw her arms around him and squeezed. "I was so worried! What happened? Are you all right?"

Trying not to wince, he answered, **"**I have been spared a life in slavery, thanks to Arcana.**"** He nodded towards her. Arcana just shrugged.

"I think you could use a bit more kolto." Carth said critically and handed the Wookiee a medpack he had retrieved from his pack when Zaalbar had entered.

Zaalbar nodded at Carth as he took it gratefully. The amount that Arcana had given him was adequate for him to make it here, but he was about ready to collapse. Injecting it, Zaalbar let out an involuntary rumble of relief as most of the pain vanished. Seeing Mission's worried face, he told her **"**I will be fine. We must continue.**"**

Mission was still worried. "Are you sure, Big Z? You could wait here while I-"

**"**No!**"** Zaalbar roared. **"**I won't leave you! And I will not be a burden.**"** Now that he had felt the despair of going into slavery, he was even more keen to help the other two. He turned to them, **"**I will aid you in retrieving your fellow. It is the least I can do for what you did for me. My people are being sold into slavery, because of our strength we are used as labor. Slavery is one of the worst things that can happen to a Wookiee.**"**

"Thank you, your help is welcome." Carth said, after Mission was done translating for him. He looked at Revan.

"Very welcome." Revan said absently. She was feeling a ripple in the Force, originating from an aura that she had met only once in person. _The Brat's probably just waking up._ Revan felt outrage and humiliation being broadcast strongly. _Looks like she's found out she's a prisoner._ Revan thought in amusement. "I think we should hurry."

Zaalbar nodded. He felt a slight shame in being captured in the first place and having needed to be rescued.

"Yeah. We still have to get past the Rancor!" Mission said brightly. Carth and Revan froze where they had been gathering their things.

"A Rancor?!" Revan said, shocked. This little rescue was going too far!

"Don't worry. It's really stupid and easily distracted." Mission tried to reassure them.

**"**She is right. The beast can be distracted.**"** Zaalbar said in support.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Carth said. Shouldering his pack, he walked towards the door followed by Zaalbar and Mission.

Revan frowned and started muttering imprecations in Mandalorian that the brat better be worth it as she followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jen:** There ya go! The 9th chap! This is gonna be the last chap for a while, maybe until Jan or Feb. I plan on scittering off to a deserted island with my xbox, tv, and my KotOR2 disk! -rubs hands in anticipation-

**Revan: **You mean this? -holds up a cd-

**Jen:** -shrieks- Noooo! How dare you lay your hands upon the holy disk?! -gets out her saber and makes a swipe at Revan-

**Revan:** Force! -ducks- I'd forgotten why she's called _Darth_ Jenrai! -starts running-

**Jen:** -waves lightsaber cheerfully at her readers- Please review! See you next year and Merry Christmas! -starts chasing Revan into the distance-


	10. Rancor Troubles

**A/N: **I'm alive! Wassup peeps? This took me some time to complete, eh? I'm still a bit dissatisfied, but I decided to put it up anyway. Hope I didn't screw up majorly.. Please excuse any speeling mistakes cuz it's un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize isn't mine. Anything that makes you go "what's that?" I made up.

**"**word**" ** Alien language

**Chapter 10: Rancor Troubles**

"She's waking. Get the neural disruptor ready. And for your sake, you moron, make sure you don't damage her furthur. She's of no value dead."

Bastila groaned and struggled to open her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she recalled was crashing onto Taris... and then.. stumbling out of the wrekage.. and.. _I was attacked.._

"Ah! The lovely Jedi awakens." A voice said. One could describe it as oily.

Bastila finally managed to open her eyes and focus on the man in front of her flanked by three brutish looking thugs. Blinking she took in the place where she was. It looked to be a cell with a chair and a dirty 'fresher. Returning her attention to the man in front of her, she demanded, "Where am I? Who are you? Why I am in here?"

"Tut tut Jedi, I am the one asking questions. But I shall indulge you. You are in my base, on Taris. I am Brejik, the leader of the Black Vulkars." He said with pride. "And you are here because you are a valuable piece of salvage." He said.

"Salvage! I am a member of the Jedi Order, not an object!" Bastila said indignantly. She supressed a wince as a previously ignored ache in the back of her head came on full force. _Focus.. I am a Jedi. I can get out of this._

"Oh, but you are. Unfortunately, I have already put you up as a prize before it was brought to my attention that you are a Jedi. And not just any Jedi." Brejik said with regret. "Had I known you were the Jedi Bastila, I would have kept you. I'm sure the Sith would pay good credits for you. But I shouldn't worry myself. I can get you back later and make a tidy profit after the race. After all, no one wants to keep a Jedi slave, for all your," Brejik leered at her, "-assets."

Despite herself, Bastila flushed as she realized she was scantily clad in her underwear. "You will not get away with this, Brejik!" She snapped haughtily, "The Jedi-"

"Will do what? Rescue you? No one can get through the blockade little girl, even your precious Masters." Brejik taunted. "But enough of this." Brejik turned to his thugs, "Prepare her for transport-"

Summoning the Force, Bastila sent a wave throwing Brejik and his thugs against the wall. She leapt up and dashed out the door. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain lance through her and the world went black.

Brejik picked himself up and grimaced. He had expected her to make a run for it, but not in such a, spectacular, fashion. Taking out his comlink, he ordered, "Shut down the stun field." Outside the door there was a flicker as the field powered down. Gesturing to the unconcious Jedi, he asked,"Did you get her neural patterns?"

"Yeah, boss. I got it." the thug holding a scanner answered.

"Good. Upload them and clip on the disruptor. And make sure it's secure. These Jedi are tricky. Then get her ready to be moved to my private base." he said. Brejik didn't trust his men to keep the Jedi under control. They would probably underestimate her and allow her to escape. "When the transport gets here call me on the comm. I'll be in my private quarters." He turned and walked out of the holding block. How much was the bounty on this Jedi? He made a mental note to check with his informants. It was no matter. The one thing he knew was that it was quite high.

-----------------------------------------------------

"There it is." Mission said, pointing to a shimmering field blocking an entryway to a tunnel. She ran up to a console set across it. "Let's see. There!" The force field flickered and died. "C'mon, it'll only be down for a few seconds!" She dashed across the threshold to the other side closely followed by the others.

After several more run-ins with rakghouls, Mission grinned at Revan and Carth then cheerfully anounced they were almost there. "Tell me about this rancor of yours." Revan asked sharply. She had some doubts she could take on a rancor without using her lightsaber or active Force powers.

Mission's grin faltered a bit at Arcana's tone. "It's stupid," she said, "just toss a grenade down a side tunnel and it'll go to investigate. Then we can just run across to the other side."

"That sounds a bit too easy." Carth remarked. He was of the belief that things that should go easily tend to have a habit of turning complicated in the next second.

"It'll be alright! Trust me." Mission chirped.

"I don't trust anybody." Carth muttered almost reflexively.

"Why not?" Mission asked curiously.

"Never you mind, missy." Carth replied.

"We can discuss your issues later." Revan hissed in a low voice. Carth bristled and looked ready to retort when there was a roar that shook some dust off the walls. "That's the rancor I believe." She noticed Mission's suddenly pale face. "What now?" she asked, that couldn't be good news.

"I-it's too close!" Mission exclaimed. She knew that it would still be several minutes until they were close enough to hear it. "We shouldn't hear it from this distance!"

"I knew it!" Carth said with a sigh. Why do these things always have to be complicated?

"Be quiet!" Revan snapped. She frowned for a moment, thinking. "What could have driven it away?" she asked Mission.

"Well um, I don't know really... Lack of food, I guess. Theres not much to be had around here except rakghouls and Gamorreans." Mission answered. "And the occasional Vulkar patrol."

"Vulkar patrol? How do they get past that thing?" Carth asked gesturing in the direction of the rancor.

"I heard they had some sort of phermone thing goin'. Doesn't smell nice to a rancor. Amazing since I didn't think rancors would mind bad smells!" Mission said cheekily. "But sometimes the stuff doesn't work and the Rancor makes a meal outta them."

"Where do the patrols pass? Maybe we can ambush one." Revan said.

"The northern tunnels. This way," Mission pointed and started running down a side tunnel.

After a few minutes they came upon a Vulkar patrol. A very dead patrol. Several corpses of rakghouls adorned the tunnel they were in, a testament to the desperate fight of the gang members.

"Seems the phermones don't keep away rackghouls." Revan remarked to nobody in particular. She began to search the nearest Vulkar corpse. Taking her lead the rest of the party followed.

"Eeeeew!" Mission suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at her in time to see her stumble back from a corpse holding a small bottle as far away from her as possible while holding her nose. The putrid smell drifted out and filled the tunnel. Carth gagged and Zaalbar clapped a hand over his nose, while Revan followed Mission's example.

Getting a hold of himself Carth remarked, "I think you found the phermones, kid. Damn that stinks."

"I ain't no kid!" Mission shot back irritably, her nose still firmly in between her fingers.

Revan bravely removed the clamp on her nose. "If it can," she took a breath, "-gah!- get us past the rancor we'll just have to put up with it. Let's go." Walking forward she took the vial from mission and started heading back toward the rancor's position.

Reaching the tunnel containing the rancor, Revan indicated they should wait. crouching down she edged towards the opening. Peeking out she saw the rancor at the far end. Taking out the vial Revan hurled it towards the middle of the room.

Within a minute the vile smell permeated the crosstunnel. The rancor started sniffing the air then violently scratching at whatever passed for a nose on its ugly face. After unsucessfully trying to rip its nose off, it lumbered away down another tunnel. Revan hoped that wasn't where they were supposed to go. She waved at the anxious group behind her. "All clear, except for the smell."

"Which way did it go?" Mission asked. If it had gone back to its old stomping grounds they would still have to deal with sneaking by it.

"That way," Revan pointed to where the rancor disappeared. She saw Mission relax. _Hopefully the way is clear now._

Mission grinned, her cheerfulness restored. "We go the opposite way!" and started walking down said tunnel, almost skipping.

Revan sighed and hurried to follow. _What else can go wrong?_ she wondered to herself. Unfortunately fate always hated that line. There came a roar behind them.

Carth, being last, glanced back. His eyes widened. "The rancor's heading this way!"

"Run!" Revan barked out. Taking her own command she bolted down the tunnel, followed by a panicking Mission, then frantic Wookiee and Human, spurred on by another roar they increased their speed.

Rounding a corner Revan halted, Mission nearly running into her. "Go! Get out of here!" Revan snapped.

"But-" Mission protested.

"No buts!" Revan snarled. "Stupid child! Just obey! That goes for you too!" That last was directed to Zaalbar and Carth.

"What-" Carth started, but was rudely cut off as she grabbed their packs. She then shoved him down the tunnel.

"Protect Mission." Revan said curtly, knowing Carth's sense of responsibility that came with having morals would force him to do it.

Without waiting for an answer she ran back the way they came. The moment the rancor spotted her it let out another earsplitting roar and lumbered straight for her. Drawing on the Force she nimbly dodged aside from its swipe and took off for the other tunnel, the rancor hot on her heels.

While she ran Revan searched in the pack for a grenade, hoping that Republic soldier thought to buy some frags. _Poison...concussion...adhesive...ion..._ But no frags. _Blast that flyboy!_ Revan thought viciously. She thought about her lightsaber, but decided to use that as a last resort. If anyone got it into their head to follow... best not to risk it.

Rounding another corner to a larger room Revan whirled around and set herself. This wasn't going to be easy.

----------

Carth frowned worriedly as Arcana disappeared back around the corner. Damnit! That was a rancor not just some hired thugs or gang members!

"W-we've got to help her! Tha-that's a _rancor_ in case you've forgotten!" Mission exclaimed bravely, echoing Carth's thoughts. She started after Arcana, but was halted by Carth grabbing the back of her shirt. He was about to reprimand her when Zaalbar beat him to it.

**"**Mission! The Human Arcana can take care of herself!**"** Zaalbar roared at her. Though he was young by Wookiee standards, he had seen much. And what he had seen of Arcana told him that she would not risk anything that she was unsure of making it out alive.

"But-but Zaalbar! Are you sure?" Mission asked uncertainly. She trusted her best friend's instinct, but sometimes instinct can be wrong.

**"**Yes, Mission I am sure.**"** Zaalbar rumbled reassuringly.

Carth was looking back and forth between them. "What did he say?" He hated being out of the loop.

"He said we shouldn't worry about Arcana." Mission told him. "He said she can take care of herself."

Carth sighed. "I know she can... but I can't stand waiting here doing nothing!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm going after her." He declared. He turned and jogged out.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mission made her second attempt at leaving only to be stopped short once more, this time by Zaalbar. "Zaalbar! Let go!" She tried to stop the whine from coming though, but failed a bit.

**"**No, Mission. They can handle themselves.**"** The Wookiee rumbled reassuringly.

Mission chewed her lip and pouted. "Well, if they get themselves killed 'cuz I'm not there to bail them out, don't blame me."

----------

Carth ran, following the trail of the rancor. It wasn't hard with the occasional twisted rail and dented flooring. An enraged roar and a massive crashing sound echoed down the tunnel he was in. He increased his speed. _Damn that woman! Is she insane? Taking on a full grown rancor and confident she could win?_

Carth's mental tirade halted the moment he turned into the chamber room where Arcana and the rancor were in. A dead rancor. He stared blankly at the corpse, mouth slightly agape. He finally was able to tear his gaze away and looked at Arcana. She was breathing a bit heavily, and he could see her right arm was bleeding.

She finally spotted him and made her way around the corpse, limping slightly. "I thought I told you to stay with Mission and the Wookiee!" she snapped irritably. She halted at the rancor's head and reached down to get something. She put her foot on its head and pulled. With a slight grunt her vibroblade came loose.

Carth was at a loss for words. "How...What-" He shut his mouth at the cool look she directed at him.

"I told you I was capable of taking care of myself." She snapped at him. "I do _not_ need help in everything. Now come on, I feel like we're running out of time." She started walking back while applying some kolto patches to her wounds.

Carth ran after her. "Hey!" He caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

She whirled and glared at him angrily. "Don't touch me!" She hissed at him, brandishing her vibrobalde.

Carth hastily let go and backed off, hands spread placatingly. "Sorry," he said in a soothing voice, then his demeanor changed slightly, "But just exactly who are you? Not many can take on a rancor _alone _and live to tell the tale! Especially not a new recruit!" He snapped out. He eyed her, his suspicions growing by the second.

Revan gave him a sly smirk. "Not everything is clear cut. There are things that are beyond anyones comprehension, much less an old, _simple_, soldier such as _you_." She reached out to the Force and gently 'encouraged' him to forget and focus on the insult. She knew she was successful when Carth began to protest the comment. It was a temporary thing, Revan knew, since his distrust was so deeply ingrained. But hopefully it would hold until she was able to grab the Jedi brat and be long gone from his vicinity.

"Be quiet already." She grabbed him and dragged him along, effectively cutting of his whining. When she was sure he was keeping up she let go. As Revan continued on she was musing on her decision to lead the rancor away from the group. If she had ordered Carth to do it, he would've done it without hesitation, his 'hero complex' was a bit too strong. Revan snorted mentally. She was glad she got rid of hers... Didn't she? That wasn't why she went after the rancor by herself. After all, Revan liked challenges, and taking on a rancor without Force powers was a test of skill. She relaxed after that last thought, assured she wasn't going soft.

An excited squeal broke Revan out of her musing. "Arcana!" Revan stiffened as a blue blur came at her and tackled her. "You're still alive!" Mission grinned at her. "I thought you were gonna die for sure."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Revan replied curtly and freed herself.

Mission didn't seem fazed by her rudeness and merely turned to Carth. "So what happened? Bet you got a cramp while fighting, old man."

Carth scowled at Mission, Arcana's comment still fresh in his mind. "At least I have experience to back me up, not a kid who doesn't know one end of a blaster from the other."

"Hey!" Mission exclaimed indignantly, "I'll have you know that I got a lot of experience. _And_ I know how to handle weapons!"

Revan, who had been discussing the security of the base with Zaalbar suddenly stepped between them. "C'mon kiddies, play nice. We still have to get past the guards. You can stick your tongue out at each other _after_ we leave." She strode past them towards the tunnel leading to the base entrance, leaving behind the two.

After giving each other a final glare they followed, Zaalbar trailing after as usual.

Please review!


End file.
